


Danganronpa One Shots

by Frocto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Danganronpa stories! Major spoiler warnings on some chapters!Ch. 1/2: Chihiro/Kaede/Kirumi/Miu/Tsumugi | Ch. 3: Aoi/Yuta | Ch. 4: Kirigiri/Makoto/Mukuro





	1. Chihiro Bangs The V3 Girls Chapter 1

 

Just a few train stops from Hope's Peak Academy, on the outskirts of Tokyo, there was a little Karaoke Bar very popular with the students. Tucked in an out-of-the-way spot most didn't even know about, and sitting opposite a lovely Kaiten Sushi Bar, it was the perfect place for the students to head for the weekend. Chihiro Fujisaki had been planning to meet up with some friends there for the evening.

 

But he entered the wrong booth. 

 

It had to do with how management structured the upper floors of the Karaoke club. Once one left the main foyer and was up among the private booths, the club quickly turned sequestered, each hallway branching off into more than a dozen private booths. To make room for as many occupants as possible, each of the small, tight, cramped booths came with seating for four people, consisting of two booth-style seats around a small wooden table. Once you were inside, you barely had room to stand, and had to crawl on the couches to get situated. 

 

The sheer quantity of rooms made it easy for one to lose track of where they were going. 

 

So when Chihiro opened the door and saw four unfamiliar faces looking back at him, he was hardly surprised. It had to happen sooner or later. 

 

It was a quartet of lovely high-schoolers, just like him. All well-rounded and soft girls, youthful bodies straining at their tight, well-filled uniforms. A treasure trove for any boy who happened to stumble on them.

 

But he was here to see someone else, he didn’t have the time to get roped into a five-way with girls he didn’t even know the names of! His first instinct was to issue them all and then hop back on his way... especially since he was in skirts and all!

 

Buuut, it wouldn’t be that easy for the sissy forever fated to stumble into sex. The tight confines, and the variety of shoes piled up around the door, made for uncertain footing. The beautiful boy tumbled forwards with a squawk, dropped directly into the lap of an unfamiliar woman. 

 

"Hyiiiiii!" cried the girl, any look of normalcy immediately falling off her face. Her eyebrows shot up, her lip curled, and she shot her hands out to either side where they twitched in the air. More to the point, her posture left her chest unguarded, dumping Chihiro face-first into a frankly-massive rack. The blonde’s breasts squished warmly and softly under his hands. 

 

He looked up at her. She stared back at him from under her tousled head of thick platinum curls. Her heart pounded and her blush rose.

 

So did his as he squeezed this set of unfamiliar tits. These weren't Aoi's... or Kirigiri's... or Seiko's... These weren't even Chiaki's, the fat heaving chest he played with the most! He thought he knew every pair of cowtits at Hope’s Peak, so who was this strange, unfamiliar and  _very_  chesty sex-kitten?

 

His mind raced for an apology, while his cock raced to get inside her. The sissy wiggled his hips, realizing he was already rock-hard. His breath wavered, and his hands shook. “Nnh...”

 

The words to apologize finally came to him: "I - I'm sorry!" 

 

It was all Chihiro could think to say as he attempted to climb off the girl, while only succeeding in slipping his hand deeper into her cleavage. He tugged at her clothes to try to keep himself up, but instead just fell into her yet again. 

 

It looked like he was trying to grope her more and more, but it wasn’t like he had any need to. Chihiro was spoilt rotten when it came to having girls wanting to get under him. But with legs turning to jelly like they were now, he just seriously couldn’t get up. He could only get  _it_ up.

 

Thankfully, she found some motivation as well, enough to wriggle beneath the cutie enough to just slightly buck him off, tossing the boy with the bright-red face onto the lap of one of her friends: in this case, sea-blue hair cascaded down around his shoulders and all down the front of his flat chest.

 

Chihiro had taken quite a tumble, tossed from one babe to the next with little regard for his safety. Understandable, after such a scare. But it did leave him dizzied and dazed long enough that when he came to, he had to wonder a moment why all the lovely ladies all around him looked so very shocked.

 

Then it sunk in, and his blush turned an even cuter shade of preciously-sweet pink. It looked like today just wasn’t Chihiro’s day.

 

After all, Chihiro’s cute, bow-decorated panties happened to conceal a rather considerable amount of bratwurst, leaving him just one light toss away from bouncing it right out under everyone’s noses at basically all times. So when Chihiro came back to the present and found his skirt flipped and his throbbing bulge visible to all four girls... it’s really possible he had nobody to blame but himself.

 

"W-wait!” he started to say. “Let me just call... my friends so..." Chihiro fumbled for his phone, only to watch in horror as it slipped from his palms and bounced beneath the table out of his reach.

 

If only he could reach the door from here. But the blue-haired gal had been sitting furthest from the door of any of them, tucked right into the corner behind her blondie friend. More to the point, and much more deserving of his concern, she also happened to squeal in delight as he flopped into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Chihiro from behind. It seemed like, for the foreseeable future, she had Chihiro trapped.

 

"No, don't go! Come sing some songs with us... Eeee, a real-life trap! I'm so excited!"

 

“Trap?” Chihiro turned a baffled expression up at the girly holding him so tightly.

 

In return, she just nodded long and slow, smiling so bright, eyes boiling lustily. “Mmmmhmmm...”

 

Well, there was nothing else for it. This hardly qualified for the first time he’d become an object of obsession for a shut-in neet girl. Like the time with Seiko Kimura, or Toko Fukawa and her deranged counterpart... Despite his good buddy Mondo always telling Chihiro to not stick his dick in crazy, he always seemed to end up (smooth, hairless and fat!) balls-deep in out-of-their-minds cuties anyway. 

 

What was one more, really?

 

So with that in mind, he sunk his head back into Tsumugi's comfortable, plush chest.  _Maybe this will all blow over real soon and they’ll let me go_ , he thought. Might as well play along?

 

Chihiro wiggled and squirmed into a more comfortable position, becoming accustomed to using the girls around himself like pillows It was an instinct his other girls had turned him onto, and it got even stronger when the girls were nice. These girls  _were_ nice... right? They seemed nice, from the way they dressed at least!

 

And from the way they dressed, the first girl - the one he’d mentally noted down as Blonde #1 - seemed like the nicest. Diving face-first into her breasts, for example, had been very nice. 

 

Blonde #1, for there sat beside her another girl with tresses just as spectacularly platinum, long and shining, wore a pink tube dress with plenty of gothic jewelry and decoration, as well as one of the biggest, blackest pair of thigh-boots he'd ever seen. At least, outside Kirigiri's punishment times anyway. 

 

As she sat now she had those clip-clopping soles pushed together under the table, but if she'd been standing they'd have added four or five inches to her height. Amazingly, the dress was short enough to flash her silky black panties, and she made no effort to cover them. From the girl’s chatter around him, he soon learned her name was “Miu.”

 

This was too much. Miu was only the first of four, and she already overwhelmed Chihiro. He couldn't help but look at her, checking out every square inch of prime breeding real estate, and undressing every last one of them with very inquisitive eyes. His already-oversized cock throbbed up bigger and leakier than ever... and he still had three more honeys to check out.

 

Blonde #2 looked much more modest, despite being almost as chesty. "Kaede Akamatsu" dressed trashy, coming in tight black yoga pants and a tube top like she planned to go jogging. She rounded the outfit out with pink sneakers and baseball cap. 

 

The silver-haired girl sitting closest to the Karaoke machine came in stretchy black lycra pants and a sweater, handbag and hairpiece completing her chic. Needless to say, her modest figure and classy fashion choice made her look respectable alongside these other two sluts. Chihiro didn't catch her name at first, since it seemed like the blonde freak mostly just liked to call her "bitch", "doormat", and other crude titles, but it eventually became clear she was “Kirumi.”

 

And the girl who's lap he sat in... He couldn't see much of her, but it looked like she was in a black halter that strained over the kind of soft, sweltering breasts slightly-chubby girls were known for, more than complimenting her massive thighs and the plump bottom squishing on the seat beneath her. Despite her full figure, she had fit herself into jean shorts and thigh-high socks. 

 

She drew his attention back to reality by gently blowing on her ear. “Hey, come on... You’ll stay with us, right?”

 

"Yeah...” Chihiro murmured. “I umm... I can stay..." His pounding heart finally started to calm down. Chihiro squeezed Tsumugi's arms. He still couldn’t escape her grasp, but he honestly didn't want to anymore.

 

"So who's singing next?" Chihiro asked, sitting up until his head was just under Tsumugi's. He acclimated quickly. After all, he was used to being surrounded by the nicest bitches.

 

Miu stretched, thrusting her hands high up behind her head. Her dress came sleeveless of course, meaning she flaunted some very pretty armpits directly at him... totally clean-shaven aside from a few barely-noticeable stubs of hair from where she'd gotten lazy. 

 

Settling back in, she looked down at Chihiro with a seductive grin. "Music? Forget that... Hey, runt, we were supposed to be meeting a guy here tonight... but he hasn't showed.”

 

She paused for effect, clearly a lady who loved the sound of her own voice. “He's Kaede's boyfriend, so we were actually gonna, you-know, give him the absolutely mind-blowing five-way fuck of his dreams, you know?"

 

Chihiro knit his brows, listening closely to her words. Somehow, even after processing them several times, they didn’t seem any more reasonable. “Ahh...?”

 

Of course, around her, the other girls exploded into shocked cries. They’d met Chihiro just moments ago and that was all it took for Iruma to start casually divulging that sort of information? Shocking...

 

Kaede’s response, a full, bright-red face-flush, stood out the most, of course! As this no-show’s girlfriend, she bore the most responsibility. She squeezed her thighs together, head down, fists on her thighs. “Ah... Well... So what... I mean, he’s coming...” 

 

She looked up, laughing nervously as she pressed her fingertips together. “Ahaha... I guess maybe I screwed up telling him the right venue? I really don’t know what happened...” 

 

But Miu was unflappable. She was a creature of opportunity and thrived the most in situations like this one. "So hey... Since the dropkick hasn't shown, wanna make a deal? You can fuck the  _shit_ out of all four of us, and all it'll cost you is fifty bucks so we can rent this room for the rest of the n - "

 

Akamatsu cut her off before she could finish. The pianist snatched up a spare brochure from the table and whapped Miu across the back of her head. "Miu! That's so rude! I can't believe you!"

 

She slinked up onto the tiny table, pushing one of her black-wrapped knees down on its surface. She raised her hands in a “gimme” motion, smiling like an imp. “Here, you’ve had him long enough, Shirogane-san... Let me hold him a little bit...”

 

... And that was how Chihiro found himself in Akamatsu’s lap next. But while he’d sat facing away from Tsumugi, Kaede encouraged him to straddle her, his flat chest laid flush against her cartoonishly-huge and very soft boobs. 

 

Tsumugi, of course, continued to drool long after he’d crawled away from her and onto the full-figured blonde. Nobody went into heat like nerd-girls did once you flipped their switch, and Chihiro looked like he’d stepped straight out of a BL dojin. 

 

Chihiro stared up at Kaede. He inhaled her scent as her fingers ran through his hair and down his face, eventually coming around to ruffle through his short-cropped hair. She gently patted his head, not sparing an ounce of the kind of feminine gentleness and warmth that drove boys the wildest. "Look at him... He just stumbled in here, it's not his fault! Don't try to take his money..."

 

And for the second time today, Chihiro thought he needed his hearing checked: "Come on... You don't have to pay anything to fuck us... I'll even go first."

 

Chihiro forgot to breath for a moment before snapping back to reality as the music came on, "O - Okay! But... I'll still buy your drinks if you want! I have some money. I don't... ah... mind..." Kaede already had her nimble hands up under his skirt, freeing that savagely-long and abominably-thick boydick from its bindings. She wrapped her hand around it and just about pumped her bicep lifting the whole meaty thing up into the light, getting his pristine pale-white dick stretching all the way out. “Nnnh! There!” 

 

It was a mind-blowing dick. It looked ridiculous to see such a  _massive_ thing rising up from the slender, yet surprisingly sturdy, anchorage of his thick thighs and bubbly butt. The rest of him looked even smaller and girlier and softer alongside the thick, throbbing, veiny mass bouncing against Kaede's tube-topped chest. 

 

Even not accounting for its throat-clogging capacity, Chihiro’s member was a conversation-stopper. It was a world-class boypole, fit for stuffing a pussy and making litres of gooey, gushing cum splurt out around it when it was done.

 

And it had an impact on the gathered girlies about him. All the ladies came with their own delightful look of cock shock to complement the unsheathing of the weapon before them: first came a muffled "Holy  _shit_ ," from Miu, which was followed by a strange sound from Tsumugi that was half-gurgle, half-squeal and all-ovulation.

 

Kirumi kept her reactions a bit more low-key, on the whole. Her duties as a maid often extended to caring for thoroughbred stallions and the like, leaving her the most prepared for the sight of the thigh-slapper that came spilling out from under his skirts.

 

But the look on Kaede’s face was in a whole world of its own. Meeting her eyes, seeing the sparkle and the heat and the intoxication lurking behind them, that was when Chihiro knew he was going to be late for his karaoke session with the  _actual_ group of horny floozies he was supposed to be meeting today.

 

He hoped they’d understand.

 

But still... as heated and horny as this gal was, making such a pornographic face as her eyes roved up and down his member, hadn’t this gorgeous girl said she had a boyfriend? He might not feel bad about a quick fling here and there, but it made his heart quaver thinking he’d be breaking some other boy’s heart by getting Kaede addicted to his dick! 

 

It wasn’t good to do that! Especially to the point where they crept around your house at all hours, hunting for another hot dose of trap-jizz... It definitely wasn’t! 

 

That was something you only did with single girls!

 

"W - wait! Ummm... Is... Is this really okay? Your boyfriend... Ummm!” Chihiro stopped himself to look into Kaede’s eyes, although he certainly didn’t stop squeezing both her tits. “I’m trying to not make a habit of sl - sleeping with other guy’s girlfriends, not after the first few...”

 

Maybe he should have said “the first few dozen” by now. Well... hadn’t those others times been different? Okay they really hadn't but.... Chihiro swallowed as his cock continued to throb and swell against Kaede's body. No matter what he said, it eagerly betrayed his words.

 

Kaede just laughed, concernedly looking down at the monumental pole resting against her sports bra-covered chest. The look in her eyes said, “I’m going to get this down... but how?”

 

But if Kaede was one thing, it was stubborn. Him being so large and long, and her being so small and tight, didn’t rule anything out... If anything, it ignited her womanly spirit, knowing that once this trap’s schlong was seated deep inside her belly, scraping and scratching on her insides, she could really see some stars... Backing down now, when she literally had the fattest cock she’d ever seen right here in her hands, wouldn’t just be a wasted opportunity: it ran counter to everything she knew.

 

“Alright... Let’s... Let’s get started,” she said, taking a deep breath and puffing her chest out. Sheer determination to get at this dick stirred deep in her belly.

 

Kaede started by reaching up for her baseball cap, gritting her teeth and preparing to dig her heels in. Rather than removing it, she twisted it all the way around to get the brim back, then reached down to her top... and plucked the tight lycra garment right off her melon tits. 

 

Instantly, there was a huff of escaping hot air. A few droplets of trapped sweat made their way down her smooth, flat belly, before she hooked the garment over Chihiro's dick and let it snap back against her tits.

 

She trapped him inside her top. It felt like a rubber band wrapped around his cock.

 

But only for a moment. Soon, that sensation soon gave way to all-encompassing warmth as Kaede pushed her breasts together around Chihiro, squeezing him between her tits. "Oh, my boyfriend won't mind... We're in - uh - an open relationship?" she tried. Her voice quavered as she fired off the most obvious Lie Bullet of her life.

 

“Chyeah-fuckin'-right! The only thing  _open_ is your legs for guys who aren’t Saihara!" Chihiro noted this “Miu” girl had a mouth on her!

 

But Kaede, despite lots of blushing, took it in stride, moving forwards a little to polish Chihiro with her chest. She leaned down and smooched the plump head, leaving a drippy, gooey lipstick stain all around. "Sh - Shut up, Miu. You... You know I can't help myself around big ones..."

 

It did make Chihiro feel a little better at least. Just as long as he wasn’t the only one who wanted this, he was happy! And... that also meant it wasn't his fault, right? If Kaede was the kind of girl who just cheated on her boyfriend with anything and everything that sported a thick pole bigger than her forearm, then he couldn’t be expected to feel too guilty about it could he?

 

Well, he still felt a little guilty, but her soft breast massage helped to squash those unpleasant tingles as well as it did his dick. Girls like this, with chests like  _that_ , felt custom-built for easing a boy’s troubles. 

 

And she more than did that. She felt very good at that. Kaede had Chihiro mewling like a kitten in her tight, sweat-slick titty prison. There was no escape.

 

Chihiro gasped as he felt the soft, warm sensation of Kaede's tits squeezing both sides of his cock, the lovely girl doing her best to snuggle him right in deep. Chihiro squeezed both tits through the tight fabric of her top, shaking and rocking his hips. He pushed his cock up and against her face, alternating between Kaede's cheeks, before finally bringing the whole thickness of his member to bear on her pretty pink mouth. 

 

His balls were heavy, and Kaede found herself subjected to their splendid, manly weight as they rubbed up and down against her belly. She felt his baby-batter sloshing, so pent up in his balls after going a whole hour without sex.

 

"O-Open relationships are really nice!" Chihiro ignored the blatant lie, consciously choosing to believe it as he looked into Kaede's beautiful eyes. 

 

"I... I'll have to introduce you to my girlfriends, they're really nice I think you'll get along," Chihiro said with a bright smile. 

 

But he couldn’t keep up the cutesy patter for long, not with a huge pair of steamy breasts wrapped around him. Chihiro wormed indulgently away at Kaede’s breasts a little more, and soon his loins dripped just as much as lovely bosom squeezing him dry. 

 

"Is it hot in here?" Chihiro gave a nervous laugh. It had been so long since he met a girl who made him feel like this, not since the first time he slept with Chiaki... and then the times after that, also with Chiaki. A few times while she’d been on the phone with Hinata while he was balls deep inside of her as well, he supposed.

 

Kirumi was quick to do what needed to be done. "Allow me to play some music. It should drown out any sound you make a little..." She programmed the digital display to blaze with colours and the speakers to pour out deafening J-Pop.

 

Satisfied with her work, Tojo now set to indulge herself. Normally on outings like this the Ultimate Maid felt content to simply ensure everyone else had a good time, but today she felt... rather restless. And it wasn’t like it was jus the sex! This was far from the first time Kirumi resigned herself to voyeurism, idly watching her fellow Ultimates going at it like animals...

 

No, the more Kirumi thought about it, the more she felt certain it was this small boy’s delicate body that played with her feelings. He moved nimbly and athletically to compensate for his petite size, having to thrust with much more diligence than a typical male, having to tighten his bubbly bottom so much more to properly work that big, bull-sized dick around the space between Kaede’s tits. His thighs tensed tightly with each frenzied thrust, just as his breath came quicker and quicker.

 

Yes. The more she watched the poor thing struggle, the more Kirumi’s heart pounded with warm, maternal instincts. Chihiro obviously needed a hand. She would give it to him. 

 

So while up until now she’d been content to remain quiet, Kirumi chose this moment to slowly scoot closer. Tsumugi and Miu’s seats around the tiny table consigned them to mostly watching, but Kirumi sat in the perfect spot to lend a hand: she comfortably cupped Chihiro's bottom and gave him the support he needed to titfuck her friend. "Allow me, sir... This should help...”

 

She was right. Evidently she'd done things like this before since her gently coaxing grip stopped him from slipping back too far, and also helped him get deeper into Kaede's chest. 

 

It got better, too! Just when Chihiro already felt as comforted as could be, he felt Kirumi’s other hand closing around one of his fat nuts, gently massaging him, increasing both production and shooting strength. Ooh, yes. She'd absolutely done this before. "There we go... There we go... My, such a healthy specimen, really... I recall a great stallion I was placed in charge of...”

 

Kirumi cocked her head, looking at him with her one mysterious eye. "Did you mention girlfriends? So we're not the only girls you've been studding with? I heard a rumour..."

 

Miu slammed her fist on the table. "Shit, she's right! Remember they told us there was a fuccboi at Hope's Peak causing a pregnancy epidemic?"

 

Tsumugi squealed again. "Oh my gosh... It's like we're in an XRation doujinshi!" Her comment went over everyone else’s heads, especially Chihiro’s.

 

Chihiro breathed deep, trying to steady his feelings... but it was so hard when everything about this felt so amazing. Kirumi's hands... Kaede's tits... He already felt so close to climaxing and he made it very obvious, his swollen lower head throbbing nicely between Kaede's lips as she sucked, and he raised his hips to sink into the gooey pleasure-spot between her tits. Add in the way Kirumi churned his balls between her fingers and the little programmer was in Heaven!

 

He had to introduce these girls to the others! He wanted to see Kirumi and Peko getting along! He wanted to see Kirumi and Peko getting along on either side of his cock!

 

Embarrassing as it was, that thought finished him off. Chihiro moaned, toes curling as the first big blast of sperm fired directly into Kaede's mouth, almost immediately gushing out to drip down her tits. And with the way his cock throbbed rudely, keeping them forced apart with pure hardness, there was plenty of inches of chest-flesh for semen to engulf, drench and soak into.

 

Miu whistled loudly. “Yeah. Fuckin’ hell. He’s  _definitely_ the one, just look at all that cum.” She had a point. The sheer volume of spunk that twinkette bitchboi pushed out represented enough seed to impregnate all four of them ten times over. 

 

Chihiro planted his hands on either side of Kaede's head, holding her mouth around the head of his cock as he continued to cum right down her throat.

 

Chug-chug-chug. Kaede was nothing if not energetic. She was a go-getter, who put her full effort behind everything she did. Whether playing the piano, standing up for her friends, or... this. 

 

So it came as no surprise to the others that she worked her throat rhythmically, struggling to push down fist-sized dollops of semen that rolled down her throat in gooey chains... She got about seven pelts of jizz down before she gagged, choked, and violently thrust Chihiro away from herself.

 

"Guuughhhhhk! Guhhh!" Kaede doubled over. She vomited a deluge of semen onto the booth seat, coughing it up in steamy, batter-y chunks that glooped all over her yoga pants and Kirumi's jeans. "H - Holy... Oh my god..."

 

As for Chihiro, Kaede had pushed him right onto the small wooden table in the middle of their quartet, sending a collection of pamphlets, drinks and a microphone scattering. He ended up on his back, cock firing wildly into the air as he rode out the rest of his lengthy, heated orgasm. He wailed like a wild beast, skirt-wrapped hips pistoning up off the table, shotgun blasts of white-hot gooey cum near reaching the ceiling.

 

Miu and Tsumugi caught the worst of it, what with being somewhat in the line of fire and all. The pair were absolutely splattered with seed, Tsumugi basking in it, tongue extended, like the filthy neet she was... and Miu attempting to crawl under the table. But even tucked away under there, the girl genius still found her splashed and jizzed on some more when she peeked up some seconds later. It just seemed to be her fate to receive Chihiro’s semen.

 

Kaede finally looked over her coughing fit. She gingerly unfolded her arms where she’d wrapped them around her slender midsection and, rather shakily, sat up. 

 

Chihiro glanced over at her, wondering if he was about to get a scolding. But he only suspected that sort of treatment because... he didn’t know the first thing about Kaede Akamatsu.

 

The Ultimate Pianist wiped some stray goo from her lips, and looked at Chihiro with sparkling eyes, fists balled under chin. Her vomiting seemed to have not left a lasting impression, despite how much jizz she'd puked up. 

 

"Wow!” she gasped.

 

“Wow?” he echoed.

 

“That was amazing, Chihiro! I'm so impressed right now! What a man!” Miu and Tsumugi soon joined in, praising him right alongside her. None of them had ever seen a boy pump out so much hot stuff all in one go. 

 

“S’like a mouse with a fire hydrant strapped to it...” murmured Miu.

 

Chihiro blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Eheheh...”

 

He was having a great time. Actually, Chihiro was having such a great time cumming into his new silky-smooth cumdump, he didn’t even notice his phone buzzing where it had fallen under the table. For some time now, phone calls and text messages had gone unanswered so mating could continue.

 

“Oh, huh. Whuzzat?” Miu finally said, glancing down towards the intermittent flashing light signalling Chihiro’s phone going off. She bent over at the waist, lurching a little as her drinks caught up with her, and scooped his little pink phone up... 

 

... Only to immediately pass it off to Kirumi. Miu, Tsumugi and Kaede had much more important business to take care of in cleaning Chihiro up with their tongues. Suck, slurp, smooch, kiss.

 

Poor Chihiro could barely handle it! He moaned and squirmed his hips as he felt three pairs of lips suck-suck-sucking, and three tongues sliding agonizingly all the way around and against his cum-coated cock. So good! The girls heaped his nuts into her mouths, the ensuing rapid, hardcore suction enough to get him stirring again in record time. 

 

"A-Ah!" Chihiro cried out, running his hands through the hair of anyone and everyone he could reach. Locked up in the brain-busting pleasure of being a boy surrounded by cock-thirsty bitches, he couldn’t do more than stare at the ceiling and tremble... He couldn’t look down at the girls, fuck, he couldn't even  _think_ straight. The pleasure of three beautiful women worshipping his cock, scooping his ejaculate up off of him and into their mouths, overwhelmed him.

 

Just like it did every single other time he'd gone through this same treatment with other groups of girls. Lucky boy.

 

"Hello?" asked Kirumi as she dispassionately watched the feeding frenzy.

 

Mukuro Ikusaba’s voice came through clearly on the other end of the line. "Where are you keeping him? What are your demands?" she immediately snapped at the unfamiliar voice. Was this another trick by Junko, trying to steal Chihiro for herself again? Mukuro put the phone on speaker so her associates could hear everything that was said... only for the other girls to receive the sensory delight of one of Chihiro's oh-so-cute moans as a particularly skilled set of lips swallowed his cock down to the base.

 

Kirumi rolled her shoulders. Thankfully, she'd handled hostage negotiation situations like this before, so of course she didn't do anything as foolish as panic. She responded in a calm, even tone. 

 

"Ah, this is... Ikusaba Mukuro, yes? Please don't do anything drastic, we're not affiliated with the Ultimate Despairs or any other terrorist organization, I assure you. This is Kirumi Tojo, a Hope's Peak Academy student. Please check my records at your leisure.”

 

"The little one with the oversized phallus is perfectly safe and will be on his way shortly. Surely this isn't the first time this has happened, yes?"

 

She paused, looking up at the tabletop, then back down again. "I'm sending you a picture taken just now. As you can clearly see, the only discomfort he’s likely to experience is Miu overexerting her throat muscles... the kind of foolishness that comes with thinking you can get something like that down to the base on your first try. Ahem.”

 

On the other end of the line, Mukuro thumbed to Kirumi’s picture. Sure enough, the unmistakable bulge of Chihiro's fleshy pale dick thrust high into the air, surrounded by a tangle of three heads of hair and many voracious mouths. Indeed, as Kirumi had said, one girl’s throat bulged obscenely.

 

And there, in the very back of the shot: Chihiro's classic "wailing nancy" O-face. She'd seen it enough times to be able to ID it as the real thing.

 

Mukuro rolled her eyes somewhat. "Oh.... Well.... Tell him we'll still be here when he's done enjoying himself... or to call us if he decides to stay the night." 

 

“And call us if you need a hand, I suppose.” Mukuro set her phone down.

 

“Mm. Looks like Chihiro’s preoccupied. We’ll have to have the orgy without him, girls.”

 

\---

 

Back in the tightly-confined karaoke booth, the girls continued to work Chihiro over. His whole body tensed, hands pushing down on Miu's head as his cock enjoyed the tight warmth of her throat. His mammoth dick still felt so sensitive after the brutally-draining orgasm Kaede had squeezed out of him... and then mostly thrown up onto the floor. 

 

"S-sorry!” he blustered. “I hadn't cum in an hour!" He felt so bad for making Kaede vomit like that. After all, Chihiro often forgot what it was like after spending so long with girls used to swallowing every drop of his inhumanly-massive loads. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you right now, though! Okay? Let me make it up to you!”

 

The sissy jerked to move towards Kaede... only for Miu’s vacuum-like mouth to keep him rooted in place. “Eek!”

 

It took some work, but Chihiro somehow managed to drag his cock free from the vice grip of Miu’s hot-pink lips as they tugged painfully tight on every inch. Freeing himself with a salty, slippery pop, he got his fat little bubble butt in the air, mounting Kaede smoothly like he’d done this hundreds of times before with other girls. 

 

Which he definitely had.

 

In his rush to mount up on Kaede, Chihiro thumped his thickness right between her plump bouncy breasts, then slid it all the way down... stroking endless twink inches down the full length of the pianist's slender body. It was tricky to get on top of her in the confined space, but Kirumi gave up her seat to let the pair stretch out. Soon, Kaede obscured her whole body to the others by stretching out along the couch’s length, and all any of them could see was Chihiro’s upraised butt, wiggling cutely from side to side as he lined that battering ram up with the blonde’s slinky pussy.

 

When he felt his cock’s plump head peeling Kaede’s pussy wide open, and the familiar sensation of a sticky, dripping pussy started to wrap around his shaft, Chihiro mewled in happiness. He urged his hips forwards, bringing them down onto Kaede’s with a resounding clap.

 

Chihiro drove the full length of his oversized cock into Kaede’s tight, little fuckhole. Her arms and legs shot up in the air almost immediately, twitching through a series of short, sharp spasms, before clamping down on him with dangerous force. She hunched her hips, curling her ass up, driving her body back at the invader and squishing it right into her silky, gushing slit. “Yessss... Oh fuck...”

 

“Feels so good... Ohhh, girls, you... Hhhkkk... You have to try this...”

 

There was no telling how much bigger than Kaede's boyfriend Chihiro was... Four times? Five times? Either way, even using Miu’s copious saliva as lube, it felt like a very tight fit. Kaede held her little lover in a death-grip, squeezing tight around every inch of him. Oppressive and savage. Her cunt bit down on Chihiro’s dick like it was an intruder.

 

Kaede rolled her back, arching, scrabbling her hands up the wall. Her mind melted as she moaned and moaned on the end of Chihiro's cock. Kirumi watched quietly as Chihiro pumped in and out of his bitch, and she idly wondered what Mukuro would say if he impregnated one of them... or all of them.

 

But it was too late now. The others could only watch quietly as their friend’s body was used by slender a twig-like little thing, all wasp-waist, perky nipples and wide-eyed, staring breathlessness... Chihiro looked so cute, even when doing this... Even when locked in coitus with their best friend, they still felt urges to pat his head and run their fingers through his hair, to rub his bottom... to tease and giggle over him. 

 

Chihiro's butt rose and fell in a blur. Kaede’s cries soon overwhelmed even the full-volume J-Pop blasting through the karaoke bar. She spat words the other girls hadn’t realized she knew.

 

It got so bad for them that Miu and Tsumugi exchanged a desperate, needy look... followed by Miu hiking her dress up at the same time Tsumugi dropped her jean shorts. Tsumugi fanned her meaty thighs out across the couch, while Miu did the same beside her... and soon they went at each other. Sitting side-by-side, staring ahead as if transfixed by a porno (which they basically were), the girls bit their lips and thrust their fingers deep up each other's cunts. They stared solemnly ahead as they both suffered through waiting for their turns.

 

"Shit-shit-shit... Why do guys always gotta have only one dick..."

 

"Kahh... I'm suffering... I'm suffering so much..."

 

Kirumi wriggled her pants down as well. Despite her cool and relaxed attitude, the Maid’s pussy lips and clit glowed red with arousal. She diddled herself idly.

 

Chihiro pushed his lips against Kaede's. At first he tried to kiss her, but then he just ended up stuck on her lips, wordlessly moaning into her lovely mouth as he ground his hips down on her, fat nuts clapping resounding on her ass with each thrust. Lost to pleasure, Chihiro fucked like an animal, grinding his cock into her womb and opening it up to more wet, slapping thrusts. 

 

Together, the five perverts filled the room with perverted sounds, whether it was Chihiro's cock gouging out the inside of Kaede's fertile cunt, or the schlicking of three in-heat bitches trying to take the heat off their needy, unoccupied pussies. They dug their fingers in, but it didn’t satisfy them in the way a pale, glistening boydick would. 

 

But they might just get their turns soon. Chihiro couldn’t hold out much longer... he hadn’t met the girl as tight as Kaede, and his was beside himself with happiness. His hips went faster and faster, guiding him to finish, guiding him to give Kaede the only finish she deserved: a balls-deep creampie that flooded her anticipatory womb.

 

“K - Kaede... I’m gonna cum... Do you want me to pull out...?” he whined sweetly.

 

Kaede immediately dug the fingernails of both hands into his ass. She squeezed his curves, plunging him all the way back inside. “Absolutely not... No... Finish inside, please... I need to feel such a big cock going off inside...”

 

She lolled her head back onto the couch cushions, delirious, putting her whole consciousness into just feeling him with her pussy, squeezing her lover. Kaede tightened her ass, and made him mewl all the more. “I love your big cock... Please give it to me, Chihiro...”

 

"Y - you deserve to only get fucked by big cocks!" Before the words were even out of Chihiro’s mouth, he gasped at his own forwardness... He had meant it to be praising, but somehow it sounded so much lewder on the air. He had made it sound like she should only do this with him.

 

Chihiro felt shocked that something like that would come out of his mouth. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment. But Kaede looked up at him with her long eyelashes hooded, lip curling back in a purr, eyes misty and loving... and it looked like she heartily approved of this sentiment. "Yeah! Yeah, I do! I love big dicks... I love  _your_ big dick! Mmmmmnnnhh... hiiii!!!"

 

That pushed him over nicely! Chihiro pinched one of his eyes shut, tongue poking out at an odd angle, all at the feeling of his balls churning out yet another hot load. He grit his teeth, hilting his cock right into Kaede's womb and pumping her full of overpowering babybatter. 

 

And it was a lot. In fact, it mirrored what he’d pumped onto her face and down her throat just earlier for quantity... Even among Ultimates, this exceeded any and all expectations. How could someone so small and cute make so much hot white goo? 

 

Chihiro grasped Kaede's thighs, squeezing into them as he lifted them up around him. He made sure every drop poured directly into her womb. 

 

It was pure animal instinct. Chihiro just had to get Kaede pregnant. He had to make her have his baby. Every neuron in his brain fired off with the same thought, that Kaede absolutely must get knocked up! 

 

Kaede helped him along in turn by immediately locking her sneakers together behind his butt, driving him down into her. It was a filthy sight, Hope’s Peak students recklessly and doggedly breeding with pregnancy as the goal, but she made it even moreso with nothing but the tattered remains of her yoga pants wrapped around her meaty white legs. 

 

Kaede raised her hips, keeping herself level so Chihiro’s load wouldn't spill... but there was hardly any risk of that with the way he fired directly into her pristine, inviolate womb. It was like a steam-cleaning in there, Chihiro's superheated sperm blasting away her interest in Saihara-kun, replacing it with the satisfaction of carrying this boi-stud's babies.

 

A momentary interruption came in the form of angry banging on the wall from outside. Someone, likely another Hope's Peak student, shouted for them to keep it down. But Kaede didn't hear him, and neither did Chihiro. They felt too preoccupied with the blood pounding in their ears, the raw, blissful lust in each other's eyes, and the rush of Chihiro's semen pouring into her belly.

 

\---

 

They finally came down from their orgasmic high. Akamatsu recovered some of her sense.

 

On the one hand, she knew it was her most dangerous time of the month. But on the other, she wondered why she'd ever cared. This was what ladies were supposed to do, wasn’t it? She wondered why girls didn't just get knocked up as soon as they could when the possibility of their babies being half as cute as Chihiro was existed. 

 

And in her womb... Two eggs bobbled and bounced happily away. Up until now they had been undisturbed, but that was all set to change: now they jostled on all sides from the bumping and beatings of the wrigglers of an innocent femboy... Her eggs could practically feel the cuteness and innocence of that inquisitive sperm as it flocked all about them...

 

... Seeking a way in... 

 

... And then, with a pair of pops, Pianist and Programmer genetics wound together, forming single strands that combined the best of them. Twins loomed in this blonde slut's future, twins she'd eagerly and cheerfully deliver.

 

While Chihiro and Kaede lay panting in a puddle of their own sweat, Miu leaned over the table. "Hey. Me next, right? Right?"

 

"And you better not skimp on the dicksauce, twink!"

 

Kirumi and Tsumugi leaned closer, eyes alight.

 

Chihiro laughed nervously, drawing his sticky shaft from Kaede’s depths. He swung it around to point at the next girl in line. “Y - Yeah... I’ll do my best!”


	2. Chihiro Bangs The V3 Girls Chapter 2

Of course, after such a stunning climax, getting up was easier said than done! Chihiro felt so comfy he could have just called Kaede mommy and stayed curled up with her for the rest of the night. 

 

Eventually, however, he shook it off. The little blonde plaything blinked his eyes a few times, before finally settling on Miu. 

 

Chihiro took a few deep breaths, collecting himself as he began to tug his cock from Kaede's snug, fertilized pussy. Her warm, inviting walls clung tightly to the monstrous intruder, fighting his slow exit passionately. Every inch was met with resistance that left his cock soaked in juices, before he finally sprung himself free with an audible 'Pop!'.

 

Chihiro looked back at Kaede. "I'm going to have sex with Miu now, okay?" 

 

She nodded right back, wanting to see him fucking her friend just as much as the others did. He was just so sweet. Top-tier father material, absolutely.

 

Chihiro paused with his face in Kaede’s nape. It smelt, needless to say, to die for. His heart pounded with love as he inhaled all of it...Kaede’s skin, Kaede’s hair, Kaede’s fresh sweat from rough sex. He buried his face completely in her hair, taking long, deep breaths. 

 

But Chihiro knew he was keeping Miu waiting. Actually, in her rush to get things moving, the potty-mouthed blonde looked for ways to move over to Chihiro... but with Tsumugi walling her in, and Kirumi taking up plenty of the remaining space, her options her limited. 

 

“Damn bitch Bakamatsu! If Phimosis Kid won’t crawl out of that vagina, leave it to me to do the C-Section!” And just like that, Miu was on the move. She swung one of her booted heels high up in the air and brought it down on the small wooden table between them with a clatter. 

 

“Kyahaha... Here... I... come!” Hemmed into her corner as she was, Miu had troubling leveraging herself up and out, but her motivation was ferocious. If she couldn’t get to Chihiro by going around, she’d just go over.

 

But that could easily turn disastrous. Miu clumsily clambered up onto the karaoke booth’s table, movements extremely hampered by her dress constantly riding up her thighs. Every movement of her massive black boots sent empty soda cans and bowls of edamame flying, so she eventually settled for just scooting forwards on hands and knees. 

 

Finally satisfied her spot in the fuck-line was secured, Iruma chose to loom over Chihiro and Kaede like a buzzard waiting for her pickings.

 

And it reminded Chihiro he needed had to wrap things up with Kaede before the SHSL Inventor’s patience snapped. 

 

But Kaede was just so damn hot! What was supposed to be a quick goodbye grope soon spiralled out of control, spilling into further kissing, further tonguing... and further lingering over her luscious body as he appreciatively sunk both hands deep into Kaede’s huge fuckin’ tits. Chihiro laughed nervously at Miu over the top of them as he groped and squished Kaede’s rack up to the second knuckle, a look she returned with outright scorn. “Oi, Dinosaur Dick! Don’t you know when a girl wants her fields plowed? Bakamatsu’s already  _splorched_ her  _conch_ more than my High School Science Project Volcano, so forget her dumb ass already!” 

 

Well, no time like the present.

 

With a helpful boost from Kaede, Chihiro clambered up out of his seat and onto the shaky table rocking from side to side on its uneven legs. Before he was even halfway up, Miu seized his shirt sleeve and pulled him the rest of the way, narrowing her eyes at him, biting her bottom lip mischievously. She smelled and felt hot, squirming vigourously with sexual intent and unable to stop little hiccups and needy whines spilling from her lips.

 

"Up we go..." she grunted, hauling Chihiro onto the table with her.

 

More CDs and snack trays spilled onto the floor, along with Kaede's spilled drink, but they hardly paid it any mind. Everyone chewed their fat, juicy lips as they watched, bouncing with excitement and eagerness for the coming private porno sex show, dead-centrestage in the middle of the room. Even Kaede, who the others thought had been out for the count, slowly opened her eyes to take a peek of the pussy-slick twink dick bouncing in front of her face, ready to pump balls-deep into her sororal slut blonde bitch.

 

Satisfied Chihiro wouldn't slip anytime soon, Miu turned and faced away from him, slapping her palms onto the paper-thin wall. She looked back at him with a trembling lip as she spread her hands out across the various posters of cute J-Pop girl groups and rock stars, a horny tart who'd waited altogether too long to be mounted by her bull. Her breath formed hot steam-clouds that curled around the strands of hair plastered to her face. She smacked her lips together, then popped the seal with a sound like a big juicy bubblegum-burst.

 

Chihiro, meanwhile, struggled just to keep his balance on the rickety table as he crawled over to Miu. It seemed like every few seconds it wobbled beneath them,so he just hurled himself at Miu, getting a firm grip on the best available handholds: her big tits. 

 

“There we go, there we go... Get on top of a real bitch’s ass...” Miu coaxed her little lover as he climbed up, rocking her butt to guide him in. When Chihiro planted his hips on her ass, she closed her eyes and released a long sigh of satisfaction through grit teeth.

 

“Hhhh... Yeah... Yeah, that’s it.”

 

Chihiro dropped his head onto her shoulder, moaning directly into her ear. He sounded so riled up it just set her off shuddering again, wriggling her hips and guiding her sweaty fat butt into his hands. 

 

Tsumugi laughed nervously from the sidelines. “D - Don’t break anything while you’re up there...”

 

But if Chihiro had been planning to reassure her, he lost his focus when Miu pushed back more firmly at him, just about sitting herself down in his lap. Strained cries for him to hurry up echoed about the small room, the in-heat bitch crooning in a voice that sounded almost too sweet for her. She bumped back at him until his shaft bumped her thigh, leaving a nice, sticky glazing all up its length... and then together the pair got him in-between her thighs, grazing the slit waiting for him there.

 

“Khhh...! Raw dick! Raw dick is here!”

 

There was something about this girl - something about all these girls - that made Chihiro badly want to breed. He wanted to... to knock up every girl in this room! 

 

To tell the truth, he’d already had it real bad just with Kaede. That foxy blonde’s gyrations kept him constantly on edge, every little shake of her hips or gossamer hair plastered to her face indicating she anticipated a baby. But actually  _mating_ with her in front of the other girls, and having them animatedly and excitedly watching him go inside her - touching their thick, needy pussies as he smashed a home-run with her eggs - it awakened something very simple, and very primitive, in cute little Chihiro. 

 

Now these in-heat bitches controlled Chihiro’s desires, driving the silly little thing to want to hump and screw even more. He felt totally comfortable and at home emptying his balls into every girl here... just as he should. 

 

Despite having finished inside Akamatsu just minutes ago, he already felt the discomfort of being pent-up again, his cum-stuffed balls churning with a big, hot load. It was like his balls were a limitless font of sperm, perfect for breeding the most talented girls in the world.

 

"Hii... Gentle, gentle... I'm a virg... a... umm..." Miu swallowed and twirled a finger in her enormous head of blonde hair. "Uhh... I mean, none of my two dozen sex-friends have ones as big as yours! Obviously!"

 

But while she might be blabbering on like a dummy, Miu’s body did the work for both of them, waggling her bare ass back at Chihiro. She placed her perky, firm cheeks against his shaft and teased her black underwear to the side. 

 

Miu’s peach was as almost as thick and developed as Kaede's, just a hair’s breadth of size distinguishing the two pink-lipped, fuzzy little mounds. But while it might be a little unfortunate he’d gotten the nicest pussy out of the way right from the get-go, Miu’s muuuuch bigger breasts helped Chihiro cope. 

 

And besides, her slippery, drooling lower lips came in such a lovely shade of hot-pink, looking so inviting... and she squished with pillowy comfort when she bumped against him.

 

Miu shook her hips back and forth as she jabbered, and when he finally sank in it caught her completely off-guard. "So just... fucking... I'm watching you, so just... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

 

She instantly arched her back. She dropped her head. She swallowed his dick down into her cunt, rising her hips back at him like she wanted the whole thing to the base. "Unnnghhh... Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck... Yessssssss... Coooccckkk..."

 

Chihiro grabbed both of Miu's wrists, squeezing around them as tight as his little hands could manage as he slammed his hips into her ass. He watched it ripple thoroughly with every hard thrust. He sank every single inch of himself into Miu's pussy, splitting her open to greet her womb just like he’d done Kaede's: cockhead first. 

 

Chihiro moaned as Miu’s slutty slutty virgin pussy put his cock in a vice-tight grip, massaging him almost to completion in seconds. Miu moved like she wanted his load the second he was in, coiling her hips, tightening her lower body, swirling around in teasing circles. There was no doubt in Chihiro's mind that this would end in any way other than with Miu knocked up... but he still tried to be polite.

 

"Do... Do you want to get knocked up, Miu? I think you should! Y - you should have my babies!" Chihiro cried out, half-asking, half-telling, and not slowing his thrusts at all in the meantime. 

 

"Yess... How could I notttt...? Finally, a guy who wants to knock me up right after he meets me! Do it! Do itttt!"

 

With encouragement like that, how could Chihiro disagree? He kept on screwing away with thrusts to make his beefy bull-balls swing, slapping her thighs every time he dove in. Chihiro inched forwards, climbing a little up Miu’s back, perching himself on her feet... getting the leverage to raise his hips enough to thrust down into her. He shook his bare ass right into Tsumugi's face, everything so lewd and depraved just inches from her face, close enough his dick’s heat fogged her glasses. 

 

Chihiro started to move his hips in time with the beat of the J-Pop Kirumi had started so long ago, every ounce of his strength pushed towards fucking Miu's golden brains out of her skull, to fucking brilliant babies into her womb. The world would quake when the news of two geniuses mixing their DNA was heard. It would be like ushering in a new era of super humans.... Probably.

 

Miu leaned back, keeping one hand on the wall to steady herself, looping the other around Chihiro's neck to draw him in for a kiss. She shook her hips lewdly, swaying them around in circles, sliding on and off his cock every way she could think of. She wasn't as tight as Kaede, but the genius girl's pussy had a muscular rhythm that was hard to dislike, constantly pulsing and squeezing him and inviting him to splatter her insides.

 

“Ahh... Getting knocked up... I can’t believe I waited until  _High School_ for this! Talk about a late bloomer!” Miu sat her fat hips down in Chihiro’s lap and twisted in a way that made the little twink see stars. She learned quick.

 

Miu's words finally broke the spell holding back Tsumugi and Kirumi. Having contentedly watched up till now, hearing her howling... seeing her bred right there on the table like an  _animal_... mobilized them.

 

Tsumugi drove her face into Chihiro's dangling balls, just about knocking her thick nerd-glasses off in the process. Chihiro’s massive, swinging nuts drove her geek-googles up her face, landing half on her cheeks and half on his bloated, swinging nuts. 

 

Angling upwards, Tsumugi slurped a seed-pod down between her lips and went at it like a hamster feeding from her bottle. She worked her cheeks and throat energetically to keep Chihiro’s salty, shaven sack awash in saliva.

 

Kirumi, meanwhile, went for his butt. Sure, Chihiro might be raunchily pounding Miu like some sort of superstud, but Kirumi treated him just like the girly sissyboi he resembled. She spread his buttcheeks and teased his asshole with a finger... then effortlessly, easily, prodded his rear with her tongue.

 

The moment that happened, Chihiro released a cute little whine of tension like he might not like it... but he sure didn’t move away, either. On his next back-thrust, he just about sat right on the maid’s lips to get more.

 

Contented by that pleasing body language, the maid diligently continued to service her master. She teased around the outside of the poor thing’s overly-sensitive bootyhole, made extra delicate and sweet from countless hours on the end of various strapons. She swirled it around the sensitive lip of his puffy, swollen pleasure-centre, always finding some new way to excite him. She fingered his taint and stroked the underside of his shaft diligently whenever it popped out of Miu, wordlessly doing everything in her power to keep him stiff and leaking cum.

 

Chihiro was in the thick of things now. So many dirty sounds echoed in his ears as the three Ultimate slut-bitches worked his dick all at once, in tandem. They did everything they could to make Miu a mom.

 

Chihiro’s orgasm came closer and closer, his whole body rushing to push him over the edge and down the slope. He looked a slutty, sex-soaked mess, hair frazzled and sticking to his face, one eye pinched shut... and those little toes of his curling as he fought the urge to climax and flood Miu’s womb. 

 

But goodness did these girls want his cum. With Kirumi eating his butt in back like it was fine-dining, and his balls tightening in Tsumugi's mouth, cutie-boi cumshots were just a few more moments away! His seed built more and more pressure, preparing the inseminating load he’d gush into Miu’s pussy... and the girls added to its volume and strength every second they continued to touch him with fingers, tongues and cunts... 

 

How were they so good at sex? Weren’t these girls inexperienced with boys? Yet they did everything possible to pleasure him, anticipating his desires before he even knew them, and they did it amazingly. A gang of girl-virgins shouldn’t be giving him some of the best sex of his lewdness-drenched life, should they?

 

He had to take them home with him... he'd do just about anything!

 

"H-Here it comes! I'm going to knock you up! Have my babies, Miu!" Chihiro squealed. He punctuated his words with one final thrust of his hips, screwing himself into her womb and plugging up her cervix with a very swollen cockhead. He poured litres of sperm down into Miu's golden womb, drowning her eggs in one of his most staggering amounts of seed yet. 

 

"Iyyyyyyhhh! I can feel it cumming! Girl Genius, Miu Iruma, is getting knocked up by a brat she just met!"

 

The more she talked, the more he wanted to pack his cum in her. Miu might have dragged Chihiro down to her level, but he didn’t seem to mind too much... He just kept thrusting, never stopping, grinding his little booty back into Kirumi's face, securing his balls nice and deep in Tsumugi’s throat. 

 

He moaned and moaned in the sweetest voice, and accompanied every girlish cry with another massive, thick spurt of jizz that packed still yet more cum inside his mark.

 

Miu loved it, of course. She’d been born to be treated like this by men, even one as angelic as little Chihiro. Her brain fried, shut down completely. Her eyes rolled back in her skull. She shot up double peace-signs... and orgasmed over and over and over. Chihiro felt the tell-tale pulse of a woman driven to pleasure six times in total on his cock, chain-orgasms destroying Miu's consciousness. She drooled, tongue lolling out of her mouth like she'd been broken, the total opposite of Kaede's sweet, loving orgasm minutes ago. This was more like a pig in rut.

 

And Chihiro flooded that little piggy’s womb. Each shot of baby batter swelled Miu’s midsection up a little more. She all but sat in his lap to hold him in to the very base. 

 

Ding-ding-ding went her abused ovum. Egg after egg was hit by sperm, all while she continued to holler, filling her with the warmth she’d hungered after her whole teenage life. The warmth that told her there was no doubt she was pregnant. 

 

"I'm done for! I'm not on the pill and he filled me u - "

 

Kirumi winced as the banging and shouts of "Shut the fuck up!" from the nearby stall got louder. "Iruma-san, please. Wrap things up?”

 

"I'mgonnabeasluttymomwithmilk-filledtits,addictedtobreedingandhavingbabies!!!!"

 

Finally Chihiro slowed, taking a few deep breaths. He slid his hands around Miu's ass and squeezed it a few times, before pushing her off of his cock and falling back onto Tsumugi's face.

 

His shaft looked tremendous. A little red, sure, but who wouldn’t be after fucking his way through those two little hornbags? More to the point, it looked longer, veinier, even a little more nimble and slim. It throbbed. It sparkled, dripping the juices of two blonde bitches. Even after cumming three times, Chihiro’s pole remained eerily erect, spurred by shameless breeding urges.

 

Behind him, Miu slumped over on the table and went face-first into the couch. Fresh semen immediately fountained out of her upthrust cunt, adding a little more seediness to this thoroughly sordid picture.

 

Unfortunately, complaints to the Karaoke bar’s management about the rampant fucking going on in the tiny booth finally came to a head.

 

Moments later, the five Ultimates found themselves tossed out into the street, only halfway through the 'Fiveway Fuck of Chihiro’s Life'... or so Miu called it. After what he’d just put her through, it might be fairer to call it the ‘Fuck of Her Life.’ She wouldn’t walk straight for days.

 

\---

 

Now Chihiro and the girls stood on the sidewalk outside the bar. He looked a little bit “sad” all ‘round, not in temperment, just appearance. His hair was mussed up, his jacket askew... and his lovely little skirt sitting dishevelled around his lovely thick thighs. Worst of all, his cock still felt massively swollen from being around the four girls he’d met less than an hour ago... the steely staff clearly not satisfied with having already knocked up two of them. 

 

But that was par for the course for Chihiro, he always wanted more-more-more. So greedy.

 

Speaking of... Chihiro found his eyes wandering over to where Tsumugi and Kirumi stood... He had a feeling they weren’t going to let him head home until he’d had sex with them first, but... that didn't sound so bad. 

 

Kirumi even held his hand while calling a limo to come pick them up.

 

As he waited for the limousine to arrive, Chihiro cuddled into Kirumi for warmth and cast his eyes up and down the street.

 

Kaede and Miu both looked so cute together now. 

 

While Kirumi and Moogy-dawg had no trouble walking, the two blondes stumbled like they might fall over at any moment. There was a certain precious helplessness in the way they clung to each other on the side of the road, each girl supporting the other so she didn’t drop to her knees. They goggled wide-eyed as if recovering from shellshock. Mostly they stared at him, but they also looked at each other, working through the fact they'd just seen each other get knocked up.

 

Kaede thrust her ass out, squeezing her thighs together. She wormed her hips about from side to side, murmuring about how squishy and messy she felt, how she could still feel his cum churning inside her. Miu knew exactly what she meant: no matter how much she tried to clean the seed from her thighs, more kept on dripping out of her. 

 

"You looked fuckin’  _hot_  in there, Bakamatsu... Let’s do this shit again sometime.”

 

"Yeah... You too, Miu..." murmured the other girl, before they gently pushed foreheads together and started kissing. "Mmmh... Sharing dick with another girl is like the holy grail... I don't think I wanna go back to fucking guys on my own..."

 

"Hiiiyyy... You have experience with this sort of thing?" whined Miu. Getting knocked up for your first time is embarrassing, right? Would she really have to carry Chihiro’s cute babies after only sleeping with him once?

 

Well... that didn’t sound too bad, maybe, but...! The sensation of sperm sloshing in her womb, jolting her sensitive body and making her skin prickle, instilled a heat in the perverted girl to have more sex before she got too big and round for it.

 

Kirumi returned, dropping her phone back into her handbag. "The car will arrive shortly, weather permitting. There’s still lots of snow on the ground.” 

 

Chihiro bounced lightly in place, looking down at his little feet for a moment. Surrounded by girls in high heels and platform boots, he felt especially short at the moment, his head barely coming up to their chests. Kirumi was right... it might be awhile before the limo arrived... and then they'd have to actually drive home, too. 

 

At least, Chihiro assumed Kirumi planned to take him home. That’s where he’d asked to go!

 

But on the other hand... he didn’t want to make Kirumi and Tsumugi wait till another day! That would just be rude! 

 

And Tsumugi seemed so excited!

 

Which was why, very soon, Chihiro slowly and deftly crawled one of his hands up behind Tsumugi's thighs, squeezing her ass firmly. He tightened his grip with his other hand around Kirumi's fingers, before releasing it to give her the same treatment. 

 

His cock still felt painfully erect, tenting up beneath his skirt. His cheeks flushed red at the sight, knowing that anybody passing by would see how pent up he was. 

 

\---

 

It was a real medical anomaly how Chihiro's balls could get so full of jizz so quickly... right after releasing three massive cumshots back-to-back, too! Seiko and Mikan were in a race to find the answer, knowing that whoever controlled Chihiro's sperm output could very well control the fate of the world. In the battle between Hope vs Despair, the greatest weapon for either side throbbed between Chihiro's plump thighs.

 

Of course, such a big, handsome, perfect cock deserved this kind of round-the-clock 24-hour service, even from total strangers like these four! It was just how it was that if you were an Ultimate, and a girl, you  _needed_ to fuck Chihiro. It was an inborn urge from birth to find the slinky twink and pat him on the head, tell him how cute he was... and then drop panties with a lecherous wink, letting him go as deep and as hard as he could. All the while thanking him, caring for him, nurturing him... and drowning your ovaries in his sperm. SHSL girls were basically obligated to let the little sweetheart, doe-eyed delight scramble his way up between their thighs and break their pussies.

 

Because he was too cute. Just way too cute, way too much of an angel not to. If things kept going the way they were now, soon every student at Hope's Peak would have a little of his genetics in them... even brats borne from the sinister womb of a Despair-birthing breeding machine Enoshima wouldn't hurt a fly.

 

\---

 

Perhaps nobody felt the pull of Chihiro's allure more than the SHSL Cosplayer. More closely attuned to fiction, anime, hentai and crossplay than any of the girls, to her the blonde cutie looked like he'd been ripped straight from the pages of her favourite filth. She wanted him. 

 

She wanted to get  _hammered_ by him, and hard. 

 

Actually, she'd been about ready to swear off 3D altogether. Now her womb practically screamed at her to do something, anything, to get Chihiro inside her. 

 

Despite having more padding around her middle than the other four put together, Tsumugi turned out to be the most susceptible to the icy winds whipping around Tokyo this time of night. Just moments ago she’d finished rooting around in her handbag for something extra to wear... and produced a large, comfortable black hoodie with a cartoon Doraemon stretched - and stretched  _far_  - across her outrageous chest.

 

Better still, the hoodie provided a second function she simply couldn’t miss out on: hiding her excitement, and her face, in its depths. With the hood tugged up and tightly cinched, Chihiro wouldn’t be able to see all the sweating and hyperventilating she did in its depths. 

 

Tsumugi had no illusions about the kind of girl she was... she preferred Otome games to the real thing... She felt more than happy lazing around the house wrapped up in blankets, deeply antisocial, deeply anti- _everything_... but despite all that, her heart still pounded for cute boys. Under the blankets, the kotatsu, under her baggy weekend clothes, Tsumugi’s cute little pussy got just as sticky and wet for a pretty face and a big cock as any other girl’s... She knew her pussy was custom-made for boys, and at times like this, it could dictate the actions of even an introvert like her.

 

Yeah... That was her, all right. A dirty Fujoshi planning to force herself on a boy who looked like a grade schooler. She crept up on Chihiro, eyes sparkling, tongue lashing, hoping he didn’t see just how rotten she really was, just how badly he made her crave physical contact, angelic pure-boy body thrust against the trashy, fuck-crazed degenerate she had become.

 

“G - Guh...” A predatory aura wrapped around Chihiro before Tsumugi even spoke, one that made him shiver.

 

Chihiro cocked his head, looking back at her. “Oh! What is it, Tsumugi?”

 

"Hah... Hey... Chihiro..." she whispered, still projecting a predatory aura as she inched slowly closer. "Want to... walk with me... somewhere...? While we’re waiting...”

 

She cocked her head, wiping some drool. “Somewhere... hfff...  _private_...?"

 

Chihiro’s ears perked up. A big smile spread across his face. He would have looked the picture of childlike innocence... if not for his inquisitive fingers still sinking deep into the juicy fat of Smoogy’s well-cushioned ass, crudely manipulating her tooshy with each feather-light “plap” of fingertip on wobbling, plus-sized butt.

 

Tsumugi giggled and turned to face him. He turned towards her as well, tense with excitement, cock standing at attention.

 

Chihiro moved his hand around to squeeze one of Tsumugi's meaty thighs. He inhaled the faintly sweaty scent wafting off of her body. At a glance, she seemed plain, but now he looked again... Chihiro's senses... and his cock... felt powerful sex appeal hidden away in the girl.

 

"Y - yeah! Where did you want to go?" Chihiro bounced on his heels excitedly, fully assured in the knowledge Kirumi would come get them when it was time to go. He’d only known the Ultimate Maid for an hour or so now, but somehow he knew he could rely on her for anything and everything. She just projected that kind of reliability.

 

... But he would have gone with Tsumugi anyway. He chewed his lip, little heart anxiously pounding against his rib cage as he continued to sink his fingers into the nerd girl’s soft, soft body. He hadn't even realized it now, but his hips had already started shaking lightly against Tsumugi, grinding against her thighs. The longer he hung out with this oversized, oversexed babe, the more base hormones overwhelmed his senses.

 

Pulling her hood up until just a few wisps of blue hair poked out, Tsumugi quickly dragged Chihiro away from the other three girls. It wasn't lost on her how degenerate she looked, a plain, plump girl with a "disgustingly" huge, soft and curvaceous body dragging this angel-made-flesh into the darkness... She felt like a Hex Maniac come to life.

 

But there was no time to even consider stopping. Like a cosplayer having her first time in the convention toilets, anywhere would do. She didn’t care where they did it.

 

They stepped out of the artificial lights and into the darkness of the alleyway. Chihiro lost sight of Tsumugi momentarily. 

 

Then, in the shadows just out of the way of the street, he saw her: two huge, pale, bouncing buttcheeks rising up in the gloom, attached to a bright-red blushing bitch. She was all but doubled-over, fingers splayed out across as a graffiti-stained wall. Tsumugi's jean shorts hung off one ankle. 

 

She’d even taken the courtesy of upturning a shop bucket for him to stand on.

 

"Chihiro..." she moaned in a deep, trembling voice, looking back at him. "Sh-Shirogane-san needs your thick  _trap_ dick..."

 

Chihiro hopped up behind Tsumugi with large, eager eyes... and a larger, more eager cock. He sunk his hands into Tsumugi's ass, claiming what was rightly his... and actually gasped at just how heavy and huge her bottom really was. He shifted his grip, leaning over her, spreading her butt... and purred in relief when he saw her juicy, plump pussy coming into view.

 

“Mmmn~” he crooned, tugging a bit harder, spreading her a little more, peeling the Cosplayer’s glistening pussy open for insertion. Whether it was out of embarrassment or the cold air, Tsumugi immediately wiggled, swaying her bottom under his gaze in a way that just made Chihiro’s heart pound a little bit faster.

 

Chihiro thrust his arms out for Tsumugi, wrapping around her, getting a nice grip so he could smoosh himself right up against her. He half-perched on the slutty Cosplayer, hips already moving with eagerness to get inside, taking all his tension and need out on her silky-smooth thighs. 

 

Soft little moans left Chihiro’s mouth, the head of his cock flicking her clit as he stroked himself off with Tsumugi's sinfully thick thigh-meat.

 

"Y - You'll be okay if I go in raw, right?" Chihiro panted out. He pressed the head of his cock against the burning slit of Tsumugi's pussy, pushing forwards, splitting Tsumugi’s thick cunt with every inch. 

 

The head of his cock crashed against her cervix before he even finished asking his question. After all, it was just a courtesy: Chihiro already knew she’d say yes. No girl in her right mind would ever turn this down. 

 

Especially not her. Her slutty bedroom eyes widened a little at his question, processing slowly that he was already balls-deep inside her. He was right, he really hadn’t needed her answer. It made her feel so hot being treated like this.

 

"Guh... Of course you can stick it in me raw! Of course you can!”

 

She hung her head low, shaking all over with each thrust. “I can't think... My brain is turning to mush... My hips are moving on their own..."

 

The undignified woman delivered her love speech in the most unladylike way possible as she properly braced her hands on the wall. She thrust her huge, clapping ass back at him, smothering his lap in flesh. "I already feel like I've become Chihiro's pet... Chihiro's bitch would be happy if you poured it all in!"

 

Soon, the sound of his little hips clapping against Tsumugi's butt echoed up and down the alleyway, along with plenty of grunting and huffing from the big chubby bitch under him! Each time Chihiro bottomed out inside of Tsumugi, her whole butt shook with very visible ripples... enough to keep him going for hours! Drool ran down his chin as he enjoyed Tsumugi's body... it was his ninth pussy that day, but there was nothing like having sex with a brand new girl!

 

Although it  _was_ a little bit of a balancing act. Tsumugi's ass was huge, and perching on top of her properly involved stretching his legs as far as they could go, standing on tippy-toes on the edge of the bucket. God but if he didn't look so fucking cute like that, slender back straight, head thrown back with his little red tongue sometimes stretching up into the air... and of course his skirt fluttering about his blurring, flickering hips with each thrust of his monumental cock into Tsumugi's rich, red-lipped pussy. 

 

And Tsumugi looked perfectly nice under him, too. She looked back at him with utterly-broken eyes, overflowing with love and warmth and hearts, her precious image of a perfectly content woman only slightly at odds with her dangling tongue and rolled-back eyes. 

 

Chihiro felt his stance slipping, his toes barely able to hold his weight as his cock came closer and closer to shooting its full, raw, molten load into Tsumugi's precious cosplayer pussy. Just like before with Miu and Kaede, he became lost in his lust for the woman, unable to be deterred from a big, sticky climax. Even if the sky were to come crashing down on Chihiro right then and there, he wouldn’t have unfastened himself from the big, juicy butt holding his rapt attention.

 

But as much as that foxy little piece of femboy crumpet would have loved to hold off on his release, there was only so long he could last inside Tsumugi’s urgent, insistent body. Each time his balls clapped into her thighs he came just that much closer.... he felt his seed-pods tightening, every single one of the billions of sperm sloshing around inside eager to invade Tsumugi's womb.

 

Like every other climax produced by Chihiro, it was a gusher. He almost felt his feet slipping out from under him as he fired off the first salvo of cum, back straightening electrically as his seed splattered across the very back of Tsumugi's womb. He only just barely caught himself by seizing a handful of her long blue strands of hair and yanking Tsumugi's head back. 

 

In the next instant, Chihiro swung his hips swung forward, hilting himself inside. He froze in place, one eye closed, the other rolled just barely back as rope after rope of semen soaked Tsumugi's eggs.

 

Smoogs liked that. She liked that very much. The second Chihiro's little hand tangled in her hair, her heart pounded with an unfamiliar sensation. A pressure weighed down on her heavier and heavier by the second, choking her with anticipation...

 

When he actually dragged her head back, tugging her by her hair like she was just some object for dumping semen into, the pervert finally recognized the feeling in her heart: love. Love for being treated like breeding trash by this gorgeous little boy. Cupid's arrow lodged firmly in her, she fully embraced the pain in both her scalp and her neck. Coupled with the irreplaceable sensation of Chihiro's hot cum flowing into her and Tsumugi couldn't hold out another moment: she pinched her eyes shut and wailed out in a long, dirty, back-alley breeding bitch orgasm, pumping her pussy back at Chihiro all the while. 

 

But he might still slip off, and that put Tsumugi into panic mode. Thoughts of him falling back, cock firing uselessly into the air, struck her with mortal dread.

 

Realizing what she needed to do, Tsumugi threw her arms back at the boy hanging off her like a little leech, his arms clutching at her back and his legs wrapped around hers. She let her head hit the wall, cheek grinding on the bricks, all so she could reach back and seize his bubble-butt with both hands. Cupping his lower body tightly, she held Chihiro deep inside of her quivering cunt. 

 

"There... Nngh... There-there... Good boy... Best boy... Keep... Hnnnghhh! Cumming! Keep cumming!" She clutched him mindlessly, sweaty fingers flying all over his fat ass, fingernails scratching his soft flesh as she made sure every drop pumped inside of her. "Hhhheeheeheeheeheehee... Yesssss... It feels good..."

 

Chihiro laid against Tsumugi's back, his chest heaving with every breath. His cock throbbed, dry-twitching into Tsumugi's overflowing pussy. At first the pleasure overwhelmed him, keeping Chihiro immobile inside of Tsumugi for minutes... and he forgot all about Kirumi and her limo, and the other two girls still leaking his cum from their pussies. Chihiro just stood, frozen, inhaling Tsumugi's sweaty scent and feeling his cock twitch inside of her.

 

But his bliss soon finally came to its end, and Chihiro once again got back on the move. He finally moved his hips against the big sticky butt beneath him, trying to slide out of her, as her tight, wanton pussy fought him, with great effort, every inch of the way. 

 

"A - ah..." Chihiro gasped. He felt whatever sperm remained in his cock forcefully sucked out of him on the way out, leaving a faint trickle of baby-batter running down Tsumugi's thighs. There would be no hiding those stains, their juices mixed together, splattered generously all over her thighs and trickling all the way down to her knees. 

 

Chihiro took another step back. He hopped down from the bucket and fumbled absently with his skirt, trying to stuff his oversized cock away. The bulge was still unmistakable, his cock still hard and ready to go.

 

His mind wandered back to Kirumi. 

 

Chihiro helped Tsumugi back to her feet so they could go wait with the others. He dusted her off a little bit as she stumbled along with him.

 

They arrived back at the sidewalk just in time for the long black limo to pull up. Kaede and Miu immediately piled inside, heedless of the seed still dripping from their thoroughly-stretched pussies. It soaked the seats in record time.

 

Kirumi, meanwhile, paused at the door. She looked back at Tsumugi and Chihiro with a boiling glare. It was a wonder the air didn't ignite from the way she looked at the two of them. 

 

Chihiro had seen that expression on Mukuro's face a few times every now and then, and it usually never meant anything good. 

 

But in this case, it was the resolute stoicism of a high-class maid. Of the best maid to ever serve masters anywhere.

 

She released the door, and came back to them. "Allow me," she said in a whisper, hoisting the stumbling Tsumugi onto her shoulder and leading her to the car.

 

She paused just momentarily to take a nice handful of his pert little bottom and squeeze... drawing plenty of sweet laughter and another raging hard-on up out of him.

 

\---

 

Five minutes later, the rhythmic, heavy slaps and thuds of Kirumi getting dicked like a bitch echoed around the limo racing through Tokyo's streets. Her black jeans lay discarded nearby: the maid perching atop Chihiro in just her casual sweater. 

 

He lay on his back, trapped beneath her. She sat on his chest, plump bottom pancaking across his lap with each downwards thrust on his considerable cock, and each swell of her belly distending around the trap's mouthwatering schlong. "Hhhh! Hhhh! Hhhh! I hope this... is to your liking... Master! Of course, my whole body... especially my tight, fertile pussy!... is at your disposal... for as long as you require!"

 

Kirumi hit his lap hard, and then forewent rising back up the shaft to temporarily orbit her hips like a stripper. She carefully glanced his dick off every inch of her insides, bathing him in heat and wetness.

 

And it wasn't just her. While Chihiro laid back across the limousine’s seats, Kaede, Miu and Tsumugi crowded around him; breastfeeding him, smooching him, scritching his belly and partaking in luxurious kisses with each other around him. 

 

It was Heaven. Chihiro lived a charmed life.

 

Surrounded on all sides, face as enveloped in breasts as his cock was buried deep inside of a slick, hot living onahole, Chihiro lost control of his voice, his torrid moans reaching a fever pitch. 

 

He lashed his tongue across Kaede's tits, circling to Miu. He suckled one of Tsumugi’s massive breasts when she placed them on his face. The girls jostled for position on his top half, while Kirumi exquisitely handled the bottom. 

 

He stretched his legs out and extended his toes... shuddering with pleasure all over as he enjoyed every inch of Kirumi's pussy from every possible angle. Soaked in the sticky sex fluids of four girls, Chihiro’s body glistened wetly in the soft, glowing lights of passing street lamps as the limousine drove through the city streets. 

 

"I want... I want to get you pregnant, Kirumi!" Chihiro just barely made himself heard over the chorus of moans and gasps, and through the sea of tits hanging around his head. Enveloped by the body heat of four hot sluts, he felt like he was burning up, like he might just end up a pile of ash... only his total nudity, and their total pampering, kept him focussed on what mattered most right now.

 

God he loved girls! He loved the way they threw themselves at him! He loved the way they ripped his clothes off! He wanted these girls to meet Peko, Mukuro, Chiaki... all the other girls he’d loved, ideally at the same time... in his bed.... 

 

Chihiro swam in a sea of fantasy-made-reality, mind racing from one pleasure to the next. 

 

Racing to his final climax of the night, the big goopy, sticky load of beast-like jizz that would seal the quartet’s fates as the mothers of his children, Chihiro cast one final look about himself... luxuriating in the sights waiting for him in every direction. He had girls on all sides, girls in various states of undress... three of them leaking his seed from their aching pussies, the fourth full of his cock, her juices running down his balls. 

 

Just another day in the life of the SHSL Programmer.

 

But the closer he got to climax, the more active the three girls swimming around him and Kirumi became. They’d taken their breathers and returned for round two with plenty of energy. 

 

Somewhere in the middle of all the action, Tsumugi got behind him, propping his head up on her plush knees. In this position, she dangled her tits down onto his face, covering his eyes and hair completely in pale white flesh. 

 

Miu and Kaede grinned and dove in as well, foisting pink-capped peaks onto his left cheek and right cheek. Together, they brought six breasts down on his face. They engulfed Chihiro’s whole head, all the way down to his chest... totally hiding him away aside from a few wisps of light-brown hair poking out here and there. 

 

Everything became muffled and hot as six nipples battled for position between his lips, rolling over and around each other, dealing glancing strikes to each other that made the trio gasp. 

 

Chihiro was  _entirely_ covered in slutty bitches now.

 

He sweltered inside his steamy prison, swallowing the girl’s sweat and producing plenty of his own, breathing only air that had been trapped where the girl’s sweaty breasts stuck to their torsos. It made him delirious, it made him fade in and out of consciousness... but it also made him hit Kirumi’s womb harder than ever with his big, fat twink-cock.

 

Whenever he did get a brief glimpse of light peeking through, he often saw Kaede, Miu and Tsumugi locked together in a steamy three-way kiss, tongues winding about directly over his head.

 

Kirumi leant forwards as well, adding her tongue to the circle... all while she continued to rock her hips up and down. She took Chihiro's wrists and planted his hands on her ass, encouraging him to thrust up at her... thrust up and finish seeding his whores. "Even something like recklessly bearing your child is fine, master... Gladly done!"

 

Chihiro followed along with the gesture, firmly gripping her big round butt and just making her moan some more. Her dripping pussy more than belied her professional speech: "A maid's duty extends even to this! Serving in all areas! Thankyou for finding a use for every last part of your maaaaiiiidddd!"

 

She froze up. Eyes rolled back. Neck stiff. Hips trembling in place. For once Kirumi made a mess of her own, flooding the shaft of Chihiro’s dick with an orgasmic deluge of most-unmaidly juices. 

 

What a perfect maid! Every inch of her body could be used to please her master! Aesthetically... physically... all of her! Chihiro rocked his hips to his completion, every bump in the road thrusting his cock into the still-orgasming pussy. Chihiro bucked his hips upwards, feeling the penultimate swelling of his cock as he fertilized his maid, helping her carry out his request.

 

Even as Chihiro came inside, he never once stopped thrusting. His hips smacked loudly against Kirumi's as he pulled her down against him by her ass. Chihiro moaned out, opening his mouth wide, until the girls instantly filled it with nipples... all of them fighting for the control over that little bit of territory on his tongue. Chihiro flicked his tongue against whoever was so lucky as to be graced by his mouth at that moment, soaking all three in saliva, even as his thrusting hips packed every ounce of his seed into Kirumi's welcoming womb.

 

Finally, the flood of breasts around Chihiro’s head gave way to light. He immediately gasped, sucking in a heady lungful of air that got his brain, such as it currently was, firing again. Whew!

 

His cute little face soon peeked out from between the sets of breasts still wrapped around his head and pressing against his little cheeks. 

 

"C-can I get a cleanup blowjob, Kirumi?" Chihiro spread his thighs wide open. His cock somehow still stood at attention, ready to go.


	3. The Ultimate Breeders

Yuta Asahina didn't know it yet, but he was a born breeder. He had a nice fat shaft, slightly curved to agitate a girl's pussy better. He had huge, swinging seed-filled melon balls, bloated with billions of fast, strong swimmers... And he had a nice, easy-to-get-along-with personality that wouldn't balk one bit about a girl asking him to creampie her womb! 

 

Really, Hope’s Peak Academy should have been awash with countless teen pregnancies. If he’d had the faintest idea what he was capable of, the Ultimate Swimmer(‘s little brother) would have been able to cause a birth epidemic the likes of which Japan had never before seen.

 

But despite being of the legal age of consent, Yuta hadn't been approached by a single cutie who needed as many of her eggs fertilized as possible... which meant, in the meantime, his poor mother had been footing an “Ultimate” bill keeping their house stocked in big budget-sized boxes of tissues, all for the legendary amounts of semen Yuta pumped out on a daily basis. The brat didn’t think anything at all of jacking out 10 or 12 loads of hot, rich semen a day, impregnating any and all wads of towelettes he could get his hands on. 

 

Right now, the chestnut-haired, brown-skinned looker was relaxing on the couch with a favourite video game, idly daydreaming about which girls in his class wanted to be teenage mothers the most...

 

Meanwhile, Aoi Asahina had just gotten back from classes at Hope’s Peak herself, and it looked like the usually-cheerful gal was rather ticked off about something. At least, that was how it seemed when she tossed her book bag to the ground with a resounding 'thud.’ 

 

But, mixed in with her anger, was frustration. The kind that came along with being excluded from something, and not knowing how to get back in. 

 

For Asahina was in a bit of a bind. Ever since Principal Kirigiri had instituted the new Ultimate Breeding Program, maternity fashion at Hope’s Peak had practically exploded in popularity overnight. Now all her friends, Kirigiri, Seiko and the rest, had all started getting themselves in the family way to wear these fashions best. None of them had big bellies yet, but they all were either cooking a bun in the oven or knew a boy that would be happy to provide one. 

 

But not Aoi. With Kyoko having squarely set her eyes on Makoto, Asahina’s best shot at getting knocked up had dried up, and she was simply too proud to throw herself at some random boy for a baby.

 

So, just like that, the donut-eater had found herself shoved right out of her clique. The whole situation was so unfair! She, more than anyone, had wanted a big family some day... meanwhile, all these fakers were just riding a trend! 

 

"Ugh, this sucks!" she grumbled, stomping to the kitchen to find something to help her cool off.

 

Of course, Yuta hardly even noticed her coming home. He was deep in concentration, focusing on beating a boss and failing for like the 30th time, so he didn't pay her much mind. 

 

At least, not as far as he knew! While he wasn’t paying her much ‘mind’, his body was unconsciously giving her plenty of attention, preparing him for the second he put down that controller and picked up a new, female, big-breasted plaything. Actually, as soon as the in-heat Asahina walked in through the door, Yuta’s sperm production doubled instantly. His hefty, sister-breeding cock already began to fill with blood from the second the scent of Aoi’s ready and wanting pussy wafted across the house towards him. 

 

He sneezed momentarily, then went back to the game, unconsciously crossing his legs to hide his growing hard-on. "Hey, onee~ How was school?"

 

Aoi’s head was half buried in the fridge, in search of donuts, when she looked up. "Stupid! Really stupid!”

 

“Ah?”

 

“It’s Principal Kirigiri’s new stupid breeding program. Suddenly everyone’s acting like you’re nobody unless you’re waddling around under the weight of a... of a stupidly gigantic, dumb baby belly!”

 

She folded her arms under her breasts, canting her head to the side. Her expression spoke volumes about just how much of a pain in the ass this all was for her. “So, of course, all the girls are getting themselves knocked up... and suddenly they don’t want anything to do with me!”

 

“... Just because I don't want to fling myself at the first boy I see..." Well, that wasn’t entirely true, but Yuta didn’t need to know she’d tried to stuff Makoto’s hand down her pants before that thug Kirigiri staked her turf with more aggression than some Yakuza gangs. It had left Aoi’s head spinning how fast Kirigiri had turned on her once the femme-Detective had realized they were rivals. Someone as nice as Asahina was obviously going to get left by the wayside in a contest like that.

 

And it wasn’t like Kirigiri was doing anyone any favours by keeping Asahina on the market, either! Put simply, the brown-skinned beauty was a genetic treasure trove, a fully-marked checklist of perfect female traits: gigantic breasts, massive hips, a gentle disposition, creamy caramel skin, a taut, washboard tummy... She was the peak of physical fitness and she knew it! Lean, mean and ready to be creamed.

 

Sure, she might be lacking in the upstairs department a little bit... but in her experience, thinking was best left to the boys anyway. Girls were best for keeping fit, keeping healthy and rushing into motherhood at the first possible opportunity. That’s how she’d always seen it! 

 

Aoi sighed, straightened up, and closed the refrigerator. Life could be so cruel at times. She had frequent dreams of her belly swelling with twins, triplets, and sometimes even more... but she also wanted it to be something special she could probably treasure. Aoi had plans to enjoy her pregnancy, even if the 'maternity trend' had long since faded by then, much like most things involving fashion did. 

 

Thinking that dwelling on the matter would only make her feel worse, she decided to sit herself on the couch to watch her brother play his game, glass of juice in hand. Videogames and teasing her little brother always cheered her up when she was having problems, and by the sounds of the game, she might very well be able to do both at the same time.

 

Yuta soon found himself shifting on the couch to make room for her buxom body... although Aoi had so much size on her little bro he soon found himself nearly pushed out altogether. He soon had less than half a couch cushion to himself as she languished, all but backed into the corner with his feet tucked under his chin. 

 

It was a position that put him at a disadvantage: his sister could have dished out one of her not-so-infrequent tickling sprees. So when she didn’t, he knew right away something was wrong. This had all hit her way harder than he could have guessed! Not getting knocked up was really weighing down on his sis!

 

He tapped the buttons in mild irritation, wondering what he could do.

 

"Mmm? Pregnancy...? Sounds cool... I'd love to give it to some of those Ultimate girls...”

 

“Ahhh, that girl you had over earlier, Chiaki, she’d look good with a belly, right? Ahhh, I wanna give her one!”

 

“Yuta!” Aoi immediately scoffed, puffing her cheeks out at her bratty little brother. But perhaps not for the reason one might have guessed.

 

Yuta, in turn, was forced to walk his previous statement back. “Oh! But, you know, I’m not fussy or nothin’! I’d get to the others right after, of course!”

 

Aoi’s dark expression immediately turned to one of delight, cheeks puffing as she bumped her fists together under her chin. “That’s right! You can’t turn anyone away if they want it... and I can’t let my little brother stop at just one, either! I know if I were a boy, I’d be doin’ it raw with a different girl every day!” 

 

It seemed like Aoi might be a little bit of a bad influence on her brother, but they had so much fun together it was hard for anyone to put a stop to any of it. So they carried on, talking about the girls in Aoi’s classes and how cute they’d look pregnant, both siblings daydreaming about Yuta having unprotected sex with every female in the Academy. Of course, Asahina drilled her little brother for details like always, wanting to know exactly how he’d seduce some blushing teen into letting him in unprotected, how he’d make those coy, shy honeys spread their legs for a hot, deep semen-injection. Neither of them had ever been shy about this topic, not since both siblings had discovered so early on how breeding-crazed the other was.

 

They’d been talking an hour or so, discussing breeding while Yuta paid less and less attention to his video game, when things finally came to a head. The next thing he said cut Aoi off mid-sentence, leaving her stunned at first, then grinning at his forwardness. 

 

"Mm... I'm getting really horny thinking about it...”

 

Aoi giggled and punched his arm, shooting something back about how she’d think about it... But then her voice fell off as she turned to actually look over at her little brother. While they’d been chattering away, Yuta had relaxed back into the corner of the couch, getting comfortable. And she gulped as she took the new sights waiting for her there in: for the first time, Asahina noticed Yuta had, without noticing it, completely spread his legs wide open! Wow! Now she had a front-row seat to the spectacle lurking within. She’d drooled over the thought of this sort of presentation from every other boy she knew, but she’d never once dreamed of staring down her brother’s pole. 

 

But as it turned out, Aoi liked what she saw. Yuta’s tiny shorts were so tented they looked like they might bust open, form-fitted to a cock that twitched about like crazy, valiantly attempting to break out into the open where it could do some good. In counterpoint, she became perfectly aware of just how wet she was from the raunchy breeding talk, and was perfectly able to imagine her own pussy lewdly juicing at the thought of getting something big and hard filling it up. 

 

Their conversation might be ‘innocent’ in that context, but their bodies were having a much more direct conversation as they sat side-by-side on the couch. Aoi and Yuta’s breeding instincts were both through the roof.

 

But while the blush on Aoi's face betrayed her subconscious thoughts, she didn’t dare voice her amazement at his obvious length. Instead, she sat quietly on the couch, feeling herself get wetter and wetter, relishing every twitch of her pussy. She tugged idly at her clothes, suddenly feeling ever so hot and bothered.

 

“Hey, onee,” said Yuta, suddenly breaking the silence again, “Why don’t you do that thing again...”

 

“Mm? What thing would that be, I wonder~?” she purred back. Aoi narrowed her eyes, voice taking on her typical teasing tone for when she wanted to torment Yuta.

 

Yuta gave her a desperate look, then kicked about like he was about to have a tantrum. He didn’t like being teased by her, despite how ridiculously easy he made it most of the time. “Geeez! The thing! You know!”

 

“Tell me, or I won’t be able to remember!”

 

“Where... Where you put a pillow up your shirt. So we can see how you’d look... you know... pregnant... Eheheh~" 

 

"Ohhh? You want to see your big sister with a big belly? Well... I suppose I could oblige! Since its a request from my dear little brother." 

 

Of course, both of them knew she quite enjoyed stuffing pillows under her shirts and sweaters - just to play pretend - and any reluctance she feigned was only because teasing her brother came as a close second in her list of favorite things to do when their parents weren't around.

 

"Want to hand me that one you’re lying on?" She pointed it out, playing it cool with a sip of her drink. She was just hiding how badly she wanted to get started. 

 

Eager to get started, Yuta was all too eager to quit out to the menu. Setting his controller down, he turned to look over at his hot-as-heck big sister. 

 

And as usual, the sight waiting for him was too good for words. She already looked like a walking fertility goddess no matter what she was wearing, but that tiny Hope's Peak uniform she had on, with the skimpy top and the almost non-existent booty shorts, transformed it all into something you couldn't help but want to stab your dick into... until there wasn't a single unfertilized egg left in her whole body! 

 

He picked the pillow up and hid his face behind it for a second, before timidly passing it over to her. "Y-Yeah... I do wanna see your big, pregnant belly, onee... Show me~"

 

Setting her glass aside, Aoi took the pillow firmly in hand. Lifting the bottom hem of her shirt slightly, the dark-skinned girl worked it into place... and what started out as an awkward bulge soon became, in their eyes, a rather convincing, and delicious, duplicate of the maternal swells that were both constantly on this pervert pair’s minds. Yuta was already drooling over the results, and how massive his sister’s midsection now looked.

 

Satisfied with the results, Asahina brought both hands around to her sides, hefting it as if it were as heavy as a real pregnancy. "Oh, poor me... All these babies are stretching out my poor belly so much, it's so hard to find clothes that fit..." she went on in a playful tone.

 

But as playful as the pair wanted to pretend this was, their sexual arousal was running rampant. They could act all they wanted like this was harmless fun, but it was plain as day brother and sister were both horny as fuck. Yuta’s cock was twitching something fierce in the depths of his shorts, tenting the material every few seconds... not just prodding the material but rising up under it until it was fully outlined, ready to burst free. Frankly, it looked ready to give the big, final twitch that would splatter their insides with a big, heaping helping of stinky cum. Would Hina be able to muster the ability to laugh  _that_  off when it happened, or would she just slide in on to that musky mess and take a good, long huff of the most virile male around? Well... she wasn’t sure herself!

 

Honestly, there was already enough down there for that anyway... A few bursts of precum from Yuta’s enormous balls was enough to produce what most regular boys made over several days. And that dark patch only continued to spread across the crotch of his shorts as he leaned closer to her.

 

Yuta gulped, then laid a hand on his sister’s ‘belly’, rubbing the pillow through her top. "Nnnn, yeah! You had to go and get so big and fat, didn’t you, you lewd breeder cow...? You're a pervert who doesn't bother with condoms at all... and lets guys leave their sperm inside! Right?”

 

Aoi smiled, and pushed back gently. "Hey! You’re calling me a pervert? You’re the one straining his pants thinking about his big sister getting knocked up! You’re way worse than me!" She loomed over him, just about ready to drop that bulging belly on him to prove her point. 

 

“And besides! If I were a cow... I’d already be pregnant, wouldn’t I? Then I wouldn't have to use a dumb pillow for this!”

 

Yuta gulped, nodding dumbly along. His sister sure seemed to get more animated the more she thought about it. “Y - Yeah... Then you’d have a really real belly.”

 

“That’s right! Hmph. Well, I’m not going to get depressed about it. It’s the loss of the boys at Hope’s Peak if they’re not taking advantage of a situation like this, isn’t it? That’s why I gotta seize the future on my own without ‘em!”

 

 Her eyes sparkled as she took Yuta’s hands in her own. “I just know there’s a guy out there who’s right for me... One who’ll take care of me and feed me donuts while I’m pregnant, and give me tummy rubs and lots of smooches!” 

 

His sister was brimming over with sudden confidence. Yuta just nodded along, wondering how bad the situation must be at school for it to have come to this.

 

She seemed to have realized it too, because Asahina’s cocoa face suddenly added a shade of bright-red. “Oh, but listen to me carrying on... I’m so embarrassed!” 

 

She lurched forward on the couch, grabbing Yuta by the back of the head and burying his face in her pillow-pregnant tummy. “Forget I said all that stuff!”

Yuta felt like he’d try... but he had something else to deal with at the moment. Asahina’s accidentally lewd comments, coupled with the bulge on his face, had left him just about drooling on her. When she shoved that pillow-bulge at him, he responded by immediately burying his blushing face in it. 

 

Unlike a real pregnant belly, which would be nice and firm in its resistance, he sank directly into it, cooing as he rained down kisses on her shirt. How had he never gotten this close to her at a time like this? This was Heaven! Girl’s bellies were the best! He clung to her, tighter and tighter, all while feeling his cock pumping again and again, releasing more and more of his thick, child-making semen into his shorts! 

 

He looked up at Asahina, nose and mouth hidden in her belly, and gasped: "I... I’m the same! I don't want to be the last one in my class to breed either... If all the girls I know start getting pregnant around me, I'm gonna go completely crazy..." he whined. He thrust his hips back and forth, frotting on the couch roughly as he continued to kiss her "belly."

 

Aoi shook her head slowly at the spectacle. "Yuta, you’re making a mess!”

 

And then she grinned again, unable to help herself. “That’s such a waste... Imagine, you could be putting all that inside some cute girl you like... Get her belly even bigger than mine is right now!” She punctuated that last statement by extending her too-fit body to its fullest with a cat-like stretch. This of course, had the unintended effect of pushing out her middle even more, making it look even larger. 

 

"Hey... I have an idea. Why don’t we find a girl for you to get pregnant? Someone who wants to be a little 'bigger' up top as badly as I do?"  she continued, cupping her own soft chest for emphasis. 

 

What a great sister! Even in the depths of her crisis, she was still first and foremost thinking of him. Although it stung Asahina even as she said it: sure, she didn’t mind the size of her breasts as they were now, but the thought of them getting bigger and heavier with pregnancy drove her absolutely wild. She wanted a pair to rival Enoshima, or Iruma! Bigger and bigger and bigger! 

 

Asahina would welcome  _any_ growth that accompanied her pregnancy... if she ever got one, that was.

 

"Ahhh! That's a good idea~" he said suddenly. After some discussion, the pair hatched upon an idea. They’d use Asahina’s phone to call some of the Hope’s Peak girls and see if they were looking to get knocked up... In her mind, it was the perfect revenge for them hogging all the boys she’d had an eye on. And besides, if Yuta knocked up, say, ten or so of the girls in her classes, that would potentially mean another ten guys for Aoi to drop shorts and bend over for, right? She was already joyous at the thought.

 

So they got her phone and dithered over who to call. Eventually, they decided on that airhead Chiaki Nanami. Yuta dialed the number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

 

"Hello? This is Chiaki...?"

 

"Chiaki~ Hi! This is Yuta Asahina!”

 

“Ohhh... Aoi’s little brother... I remember~ ♥” She perked up considerably, as if a memorable cute boy was all it took to brighten her day. It was.

 

“Hey, Chiaki... You’re not in the middle of anything, are you~?" he cooed, smiling at Aoi. 

 

"Mmmnope, just grinding ranked like always...”

 

"Well, mm, I was just talking to Aoi about how all the Hope’s Peak girls are getting pregnant... Their bellies are enormous right now, actually, so many of them are really stretching out their uniforms...!"

 

Chiaki cooed gently over the line. "Mm. Yeah. I love it~ They're so hot, I love looking at their huge tummies..." She giggled and then said, "Is that what you called me about? You want to be a dad or something?”

 

"Ahh, mm, you got me~ You could drop by later today if you're not doing anything. It's not like I have to go buy condoms or anything, heehee."

 

A note of obvious frustration entered Chiaki's voice. "Nn, as much as I'd love to get all curvy from you stuffing me with your brats, we're flying out tonight... I won't be back for a whole month! But, ahh, if you're still interested when I get back, then of course I - "

 

She didn’t get to finish. With a great sigh and a dejected heave of his shoulders, Yuta ended the call. He tried a few more numbers, as Aoi marveled at the speed and purpose at which he called girls from his class with the intent of planting a baby in their belly. 

 

But, unfortunately, one after another, they all met with failure or rejection. It seemed like all the girls he liked were either leaving for trips for the vacation period or already out of town. A few were even already pregnant! 

 

He eventually set the phone back down and flopped back in his chair with a loud sigh. "Fuck... Of all the rotten luck... I had no idea being a father at my age would be so haaaa~aaard~"

 

Aoi hurried to comfort him in his time of dire need. “It’s not your fault! Those girls just can’t see what a great father my little brother would make!” 

 

"Besides... That makes two of us, right? Now I’m not the only one stuck without anyone to make a baby with,” she continued. Aoi might not be able to completely relate to her brother’s situation, but she still felt sorrier than ever for him. 

 

Yuta, meanwhile, flopped atop his sister’s still-bulging belly, looking up at her with sad little eyes. He had the biggest pout on his face! "It's not fair! I need somewhere to shoot off real bad... I have to jack off at least 5 or 6 times a day just to get it to go down...!" 

 

He rubbed her belly frantically, hands gliding across the huge bulge, all while releasing the most adorable little whimpers and pants. He was so worked up Asahina was reminded of being humped by a dog.

 

... But she was feeling a little like a bitch herself, if she had to be perfectly honest.

 

"Ahh...! I need to cum inside a... an unprotected, fertile pussy... Mmm, I want it so badly!" In his little tantrum, he started squeezing Asahina’s belly-pillow with all his strength, eventually wrapping both arms around it, writhing against it... In the end, he tugged on it so tightly he pulled it out altogether! 

 

Yuta tumbled back onto the floor with a cry, landing on his butt, holding the pillow tightly to his chest. He looked up at his sister, who blinked back at him with a rather shocked look, her midriff totally exposed. For a moment, he looked shocked, but only until he tossed the pillow aside and started laughing. "Oops! Ahahah~ Mmph... Guess I got carried away!”

 

And despite being startled at her brother’s sudden frenzy, Asahina couldn’t help but laugh with him. The image of him frantically grasping the pillow a moment ago had just been too funny to let go off! 

 

"Haha, you sure did..." she replied, blushing slightly at the thought of all those things he’d said... He’d been so horny he couldn’t think straight, and all those insane things had just come pouring out for her to hear. Well... she was the same, she supposed. When her sexual arousal became too much to bear, Asahina had found herself saying, thinking and doing totally outrageous things. It was just how their family was!

 

 "But as you can see...” she continued calmly, “... I'm still not pregnant,” and she finished off by tracing small circles around her navel. Aoi’s voice had the slightest tinge of sadness to it as she spoke, still totally at a loss to find someone who would be right to sire children within her eager womb.

 

And still on the floor as he was, Yuta finally found himself toying the zipper of his shorts. He did it until Aoi noticed, at which point he placed a finger along the length of that massively-stiff pylon straining his shorts, and gave her a coy little smile. "I bet I could make a girl get sooooo big with this thing..." 

 

Suddenly, Yuta glanced over his shoulder. He felt nervous doing this right in the living room, like their parents might walk in at any second. But he knew they would both be out all day, so he steeled himself and pushed things a little further. "Hey... Aoi... Wanna see the thingy I'm gonna knock all the girls in my class up with?" He used her real name for once, instead of calling her oneechan. It had the effect of totally changing the mood, something he subconsciously knew he wanted. Great pressure suddenly now weighed down on both sibling’s backs. 

 

"I can take my shorts off and let you see my bareback breeding cock..."

 

Of course, Asahina had already seen Yuta’s length plenty of times before. How could she not, when it was sooo big and meaty, strong and girthy, casting the most prominent shadows in any old thing he wore?  _Especially_ when the subject of impregnation came up. 

 

Her little brother was fucking hung, and there was no two ways about it.

 

But this was a little different from all those baths they’d taken together as kids. That sort of playing had ended years ago, so she hadn’t exactly had a chance to check up on him since then.

 

So her curiosity got the better of her, to say the least. "Sure, Yuta. Show me it. Show me what you’ll use on Hope’s Peaks girls like Chiaki to make ‘em waddle around under the weight of those pregnant bellies~” Without realizing it, she’d echoed his use of her first name. 

 

Seeing his hand was already on his zipper, Hina rushed to sit up straight on the sofa, so she could crane forwards for a better look. For the great unveiling.

 

Yuta didn't need any more encouragement than that. He yanked the zipper down, freeing a nice, fat cock... and Asahina was caught in its glare.

 

To her, at that moment, it looked like the tastiest thing in the world. A perfect, raw shaft that would fit nice and snug inside her pussyand make her cum hard. That thing would make her eggs  _swim_ in her brother’s sperm. She licked her lips imagining it.

 

Yuta, meanwhile, circled a finger around the sticky head, collecting plenty of cum on the way. With his slippery circuit concluded, the little brown brat held out of his hand to his sister, extending the fingers to show her the ridiculous amount of sperm dripping off and webbing his fingers together. 

 

"See... I make so much... It's sperm that's never gonna go in a condom... This stuff only goes in girls.”

 

The smell should make her gag. The sight was offensive. So masculine. So potent. So unashamedly vulgar and forcing his virile, nasty, powerful masculinity on her poor, defenseless female mind and body...

 

Instead it made her hormones pump with a single clear focus, and that was to turn Asahina’s body into the perfect receptacle for more of that stuff. Her eyes softened, her breasts engorged, her nipples hardened... and her mind became gentle, submissive and pliable to sexual suggestions.

 

“I’m only gonna have unprotected sex! Ever!” His words pounded in her mind.

 

Aoi became a good bitch, forgetting he was her brother. Her body responded to him as a suitable, even ideal, mate.

 

“Mmm...” she groaned.

 

It was funny seeing his sister suddenly become so quiet and restrained. It was like Aoi was holding back some big burst of emotion. It was... cute. He’d never seen her acting like this.

 

He leaned forward, and broached the distance between brother and sister in the same way their bodies already had. “Mm, hey... Can I put it inside? Just, um, just for a little bit. Please~?" he asked, smiling up at his big sister. "Just one or two thrusts and then I'll pull out!"

 

Well...!

 

Well... What did she say to that?

 

Aoi was no fool, after all. She’d heard that line a dozen times before, and it always ended the same. 'I'll just pull out before I'm done!' they always said. 

 

But every single time they got stuck, or changed their minds in the heat of the moment. It always culminated in a big, thick, sticky cumshot right into the girl’s womb.

 

But despite being aware of what would happen, Aoi couldn't help but smile. Wasn’t this ideal for both of them? He wanted to breed, and she was without a baby. 

 

And who better than her darling little brother? With his virility and her fertility, well... impregnation would be assured! 

 

The more she thought about it, the more Asahina found her heart pumping at the idea. She liked it! This was just the thing to show those girls at Hope’s Peak what's what! And besides, if their parents ever asked, she could just say it was some boy at the Academy. They’d probably be delighted to know an Ultimate had knocked her up, even if Yuta wasn’t technically one... 

 

So even thought she knew Yuta had no intention of pulling out, Asahina played along. "Well...alright. But only because you asked nicely.”

 

“But only a few thrusts, okay? And then you definitely have to pull out before you splooge my insides!” she winked, not even bothering to make him promise.

 

With vague courtesies to the idea that she wasn’t just single-mindedly thinking with her puss, that baby-crazed bitch got right to kicking her long swimmer’s legs into the air, shot so high she dangled her sneakers over Yuta’s head, and got to work wriggling her little blue shorts down her hips, inch by inch. The second they were over her butt, Yuta got his first glimpse of heaven: the phat brown mound rising up between Aoi’s thighs, a meaty, thick-lipped bluff. Fucking thing looked so fleshy it’d wobble if you slapped it. 

 

And, because this athlete was as much of a girl as any other, the insides violently, deliciously contrasted with her delicious mocha skin: the little peek he got inside inside her slit was of some of the most vibrantly pink flesh he’d ever seen, feminine folds that would suck his fucking dick off if they got anywhere near it.

 

Asahina put her legs back down, then coyly spread them, putting one over the side of the couch and the other against the back cushion. She pushed a hand down between her legs and gave him an even better look at the hot-pink recess, parting her slit with two fingers. The tips of her fingers all but disappeared into the flesh of that meaty fucking cunt... how the  _fuck_  had a tomboy like his sister had something like  _this_  stowed away inside her cute little gym shorts?

 

That got Yuta staring. Staring long and hard, the look in that little brat’s eyes changing considerably right from the first second he saw Asahina’s hot and ready hole... Her pink folds were waiting for  _him_ , engorged and ready to be bred. And the smell on the air was totally captivating! His dick was so painfully hard it felt like it was driving him towards her, a little keening wail on his lips. 

 

"Aynnn... It's too hot~ That’s way too sexy... Aoiiii... I need a pussy to stick my cock in...” He climbed on her, straddling his big sister playfully, putting his arms around her neck. 

 

"Breeding sex, breeding sex with my Ultimate sister..." Yuta moaned in her ear... all while the breeding brat brought his strong cock and its enormously fat and swollen head all the way down towards Asahina’s plump pussy. He'd literally just said he'd pull out, and now he was doing such a stupid little chant. This brat... He just couldn't be helped with his fixation on knocking girls up.

 

Yuta touched the tip of his shaft to her dripping hole, and just sat there for a second panting. His toes curled at the wet slurching sound her pussy made as he inserted the first few inches. "Mm. Listen. That's the sound of baby-making sex... It sounds like we're going to make a baby, right?"

 

"It may be wet in there, but it's just as hot..." his sister warned. Despite having approached this as calmly as possible, knowing what was going to happen and very willing to see it carried out, Aoi’s heart still pounded with excitement at little brother’s words. It made everything seem so exciting, so real. 

 

But she wasn't about to drop her facade, even as his incredible shaft splattered her insides with the first droplets of cum. A smug smile graced her lips as she cut off his ramblings: "Oh? It might make a baby, yes. But I thought you said you were going to only thrust in your big sister's pussy once or twice...”

 

“Had you forgotten already?" she asked, gently wrapping her strong thighs about his little body. 

 

"Forgotten...?" All he remembered was Asahina saying she wanted to have a baby! But her words jolted him back to reality long enough for him to slow his hips down. He frowned, then nodded. "Mm. One or two thrusts. Right~"

 

So what did that little brat do? He pushed a few inches inside of her, then held it in place, looking at her warily. He raised a hand slowly, then moved it down to wrap around his shaft... With the head of his cock buried in her throbbing, wanton snatch, he kept his hips extremely still... and began pumping his hand energetically up and down his shaft, jacking off furiously. He looked at her tits, mostly, but occasionally his eyes drifted down to her hot snatch. He let out a naughty laugh as he shifted his position a tiny bit, beginning to jack off harder. "Nnph... Like this... I'll cum like this without thrusting, aren’t I smart?”

 

Any other girl would have been mad at Yuta for trying to twist his words... but Aoi wanted to see his seed fired into her womb as much as he did. She wanted to kick off that chain reaction that would have her shopping for new clothes in the coming months. 

 

And so, she simply grinned back, a wild look in her eyes. "No wonder you can’t keep up with me in the pool when you’re relying on cheats...”

 

She shrugged, laughing. “Well, you might as well not half-ass it! Come on! Get deeper! Kiss the entrance to my womb with your cock!" Even as she taunted Yuta, Asahina spread her legs further, legs so far apart even Akane would be impressed. Aoi was nothing if not flexible.

 

And with not a moment to lose, too! She barely even finished her sentence before his next thrust completely took her breath away. He surged forwards with all his strength, all of his desire to propagate, and fully hilted inside Asahina’s naughty, tight snatch. He sank balls-deep inside that breedy bitch, making her eyes goggle as she struggled with the sensation of total fullness. 

 

They kissed, her tongue wrestling with his, as his hot length pushed further and further within her, until it reached the barrier to her vulnerable womb. And as soon as Yuta kissed her  _there_ , he started frantically thrusting, hips pistoning and lust-filled moans escaping his mouth. Aoi could feel the intensity of his desire, both in and out of her body. 

 

"Unn~ I'm doing it... Nnn! Womb-kisses...!" He kissed her passionately as he held his cock against her cervix. Just touched it, savoured the feeling of the entrance to her womb. He was so consciously aware of what was on the other side of that wall. The things he wanted most! Her baby-nourishing womb and her... 

 

...  _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_... 

 

... her  _eggs_. He couldn't keep his cool at all, he just went wild, panicking with his filthy urge to make a mess of her baby-craving hot spot. He was crazed with immature breeding urges.

 

And Asahina just encouraged it like the breeder bimbo she was. "Yes, Yuta, all my eggs are just beyond there, waiting for your tide of seed to come paint them a new color..." she whispered back, rubbing one of her generous thighs along his side.

 

She was long past thinking about anything but getting knocked up with Yuta’s babies... Her body had decided he was the best candidate for the job, and, thanks to a heavy, heavy dose of hormones, was pulling her brain along for the ride. She had never been on the pill, or any other contraceptive, and she never expected to start. But she believed even if she had, her brother would still overwhelm all of it. 

 

Next thing Asahina knew, she was on her back, legs wrapped around her neck, her horny little brother pounding away at her mindlessly, making primal thrust after primal thrust into her trembling, gaping fucked-out pussy. She wanted so badly to wrap her long legs around him, to pull him closer and lock him in place... but she was powerless in this position. 

 

Instead, her tight little cunt did its best to communicate every last one of her perverted desires to her brother, desires to  _wring_ his sack completely dry into her aching womb. Her naughty, cock-milking contractions pulsed all around him, fluttering soft, nourishing pussy-flesh up and down his shaft, squeezing, squeezing, squeeeeezing! She grit her teeth and fluttered her eyelashes, hissing at him, clinging to him, holding his cock deep inside the ring of her cervix, grasping her brother's dick all the way up in her womb as she coaxed him to knock her the fuck up.

 

"Cum... Cum... Cum and knock me upppp... Fuckin' do itttt... Sssss..." And then her orgasm hit her and she lost all sense, whipping her head back like a bobblehead, whipping that ponytail frantically in her delirium.

 

Three big contractions hit Yuta's pole in a row, two little squeezes of her pre-orgasm shudders and then an undeniable vacuuming  _clasp_ that went on for 10 seconds or more, holding his cock, fisting his cock as aggressively as if she'd been jacking him off herself. He couldn't handle it. He arched his back, shuddering from tip-to-toe, feeling like he was getting sucked into his sister's slippery pussy, becoming one with the horny incestuous bitch underneath him. Orgasm after orgasm wracked their bodies until they were both trembling, gooey messes!

 

Asahina got pregnant. Of course.

 

On the outside, he hilted deep inside of her and cried out as he shot wave after wave of semen into his sister's fertile pussy... His toes curled, he whined and then he went limp! But on the inside....

 

On the inside, her poor little eggs were under attack! Totally overwhelmed, innocently minding their own business, being perfectly happy not being inseminated like a teenage girl's eggs should be... When a frothy, gooey tidal wave of semen rushed over them, soaking them in this virile kid's DNA. It seemed much too early. She was practically still a child, but that didn’t stop every egg she'd released from being violently jostled by semen, all of them desperate and eager to get inside. 

 

Those silly, dumb little eggs couldn't take it anymore~ They let him in. They let semen flood into them, drenching her womb in breeding material, preparing her for the process of bearing her baby brother's children. 

 

But this wasn't any ordinary pregnancy...! 

 

They were both born from the same super-fertile stock, they were both so single-mindedly focused on the task of making her as fat with babies as they possibly could! Joined with one will, one purpose, egg after egg was inseminated, Aoi’s womb turned into a baby factory for her bratty little brother. The girls in her class would be gobsmacked when Aoi returned to Hope’s Peak Academy at the start of next semester... their puny single-child pregnancies wouldn’t match up at all to the immense, gravid dome Asahina tottered under. She was just as much of a breeding machine as he was... And they both worked at maximum capacity! 

 

"Babies... Give me your babies..." he hissed in her ear, finally trembling to a standstill.

 

There would be no mistaking that Asahina was assuredly and effectively impregnated this day, and she beamed at the concept. Hugging her little brother, who seemed to have finally worn himself out, she whispered back. "No, you just gave me yours."


	4. Just His Luck

 

With each passing day, Kyoko Kirigiri felt more confident that the unravelling of the terrorist group known as the "Despairs" was within her grasp. 

 

In a more idyllic world these terrorists - operating out of Hope's Peak Academy as they were - would have long since been caught... but their mastery of covert military tactics had served them well so far in keeping their presence hidden. Worse still, Kirigiri found her investigations hampered by none other than the Academy's own Faculty; in attempting to cover up the scandals and murders, they unwittingly protected the Despairs as they ate away at the school from the inside out.

 

But Kirigiri's title of the SHSL Detective was not groundless. Her confidence came from a very genuine place. 

 

Following the trail of the murders and disappearances, Kirigiri always found one particular girl never too far away... the Super High-School Level Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba. As rail-thin and lithe as Kirigiri was luscious and full-figured, the peculiar girl carried an intensity like no other... like a predator always ready to pounce, a hammer poised over the anvil, a taut bowstring ready to fire.

 

But Kirigiri had no grounds to suspect Mukuro other than her gut. Which was never wrong, of course, but no good detective had ever closed a case on gut feelings alone. She needed proof to book Mukuro, but hard as the girl’s heart was, all of the evidence was soft at best. No matter how carefully she searched for blood on the Soldier's blades, none ever presented. 

 

Which only meant she was looking at the wrong things.

 

There was one tentative, almost circumstantial lead on Ikusaba that Kirigiri had been considering for a while now... That in shielding and protecting a boy by the name of Makoto Naegi from danger. Somehow, whenever bodies turned up near the boy's location, he had always been spirited away at the last moment, saved from the Despair's attacks by a certain knife-wielding weapons specialist. Such heroism was only to be expected from a good and law-abiding student at Hope’s Peak, but something about it didn’t feel quite right to Kirigiri. 

 

Delving deeper, Kirigiri found that Ikusaba never seemed to be too far from Makoto when he was in danger, and yet the two had never so much as traded words for more than a few minutes at a time. Usually during rescues.  

 

It was simply too obvious once one knew what to look for. Naegi's Guardian Angel still had the heart of a teenage girl, unable to get over her shyness... Or perhaps not permitted to by her superiors.

 

Kirigiri sensed something there. A tragedy waiting to happen. 

 

So she arranged a meeting between the three of them. She didn't have any evidence per se, but all it had taken to bring Mukuro was a quiet threat to tell Naegi that Ikusaba-san was under investigation for being a Despair... Which was certainly true. Somehow, though, it felt like Mukuro had agreed almost too quickly. It was a reckless move for a trained soldier, given that the time and place were solely on Kirigiri’s terms. Was her loyalty to... whoever it was she worked for faltering, perhaps? 

 

It was an underhanded move by the Detective, but Kirigiri had never been one to ignore a chink in an enemy's armour. Rather, she relished forcing her way in when such opportunities presented themselves.

 

Kirigiri should have been happy her investigation finally had a way in, but... Somehow, over their last few meetings, she had found the situation enabling something else entirely. The more she talked to Makoto - continuing the silly pretense that the meetings were only friendly get-togethers - the more fascinating she found him. His blissfully naive optimism was a breath of fresh air for her, living as she did in a world of layered lies and tangled truths. 

 

It was nearly addictive, once she’d ascertained it wasn’t merely some kind of act. Makoto Naegi was what the world saw. He didn’t need his fingerprints taken, or his statements recorded in secret for future testimony. There was no need to. He was, very simply, a cheerful and good-natured boy, and around him Kirigiri could be both less and more than the Super High-School Level Detective. She could simply be… herself. 

 

...And the more she kept him and Mukuro together, the closer  _they_  became, too.

 

One night, Kirigiri lay in bed and thought back to their last meeting, and the deeply affectionate way Makoto had looked at her. Her stone heart fluttered in her chest and she smiled.

 

Then she remembered the equally-loving look he had directed to Mukuro almost right after, and the Soldier's flushed, embarrassed smile as she drunk it all in, loving every second of it. Kirigiri winced. The memory was painful.

 

Didn’t he know that Mukuro was dangerous? A wolf in the shape of a girl, whose terrible jaws had closed around countless necks in the past, and now doubtlessly drooled for his own? 

 

No, of course not. Makoto Naegi only saw the best in others. He believed in the sunny smiles they put on at the surface, blissfully unaware of the darker things lurking down below. He was completely, utterly, perfectly oblivious.

 

Wasn’t that why she…?

 

Well...

 

For the first time since Kirigiri had started exchanging social time with Naegi for Mukuro's list of names and addresses of wanted terrorists, the Detective suddenly wondered if she was giving herself the raw end of this deal. She hid her head under the blankets, wondering if she should confess to Naegi before the other girl had a chance, and how it would affect hunting the Despairs. And if she would even care if it did.

 

\---

 

_Chop, chop, chop_. Kirigiri’s knife fell rhythmically against the board, slicing the carrots into perfectly even chunks. 

 

She had decided on a simple curry for this particular gathering - a home-cooked meal for three, served in the comfort of her apartment - even as her well-stocked pantry and shelves of fine-dining recipe books cried against it. She wouldn’t have  _minded_  preparing a lavish meal with the latest trends in French cuisine, but it hardly took a Super High-School Level Detective to reason that escargot would go right over Makoto Naegi’s head.

 

Yes, traditional Japanese curry, made with love, was the way to impress.

 

And she did hope to impress. Her apartment  _was_ , naturally, layered with innumerable recording devices for monitoring all intruders (Mukuro Ikusaba, most recently), and this  _was_  primarily an opportunity to build her profile on Ikusaba with videos shot from every angle… but, if Naegi walked away from this gathering with the impression that she cooked a mean curry, that was an appreciable bonus.

 

Kirigiri sighed, sliding the carrots down with the onions into a sizzling pot of good smells. He wouldn’t be all that difficult to impress, at least. She could hear him bleeping and blooping away in her lounge, entranced by Super Star Fighters X while he waited patiently for dinner. Video games and curry. The pathways to Naegi’s heart might as well have been lit with neon signs.

 

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_ Kirigiri was disturbed from her preparations by the girl on the other side of the kitchen. She looked up to check on Mukuro’s progress on her rival beef stew, meals rich in calories and proteins rather popular with the SHSL Soldier. Did they really require two dishes? It had become a hassle... and also, perhaps, a contest.

 

Worse still, Mukuro’s mercenary upbringing lent itself to the tasks, her knife working with a ruthless strength on top of precision. She carved easily through vegetables and slabs of juicy meat - and very nearly her own carving board.

 

Kirigiri directed her attention back to her curry. A moment later, she said in a low voice, “You seem to be making rather a lot of stew, Ikusaba. As I already said, we hardly require two dishes just for the three of us...”

 

Kirigiri placed a hand on her hip, raising a ladle with an air of irritation. It combined with her apron and casual dress for a rather fetching take on Japanese womanhood. “Or are you planning to roll Makoto back to the dorms when we’re done?”

 

Kirigiri had learned enough about Mukuro to know her barbs wouldn’t fetch any white-hot tempers, but the coolness of Mukuro’s response still managed to surprise her:

 

“You know,” Mukuro said coolly, sliding the board of potatoes into her pot. “I’ve been wondering why you would let me cook in your own kitchen.” Her words were measured, chosen thoughtfully. Doubtless she had found (and disabled) several of the cameras already. “It’s not familiar to me. I’m worried that I might just  _slip_ on something and  _fall_ … with a knife in my hand.”

 

“Try not to,” Kirigiri replied, equally icy. “Negative associations are notoriously hard to untangle in the human mind. It would doubtlessly spoil Makoto Naegi’s evening if someone accidentally died in this kitchen tonight. We would have to solve the case before dinner could start.”

 

They both laughed very practiced laughs. Neither of them were used to doing it naturally. At least, not with Naegi in another room. 

 

Kirigiri turned briefly to check on her pots, ears pricking as the fourth electronic  _crack_ filled the kitchen. The last camera.

 

“Sorry,” Mukuro said, already slurping a ladleful of her own stew. “Didn’t mean to scare you. I was just squashing a bug.” 

 

"Such a bothersome girl," breathed Kirigiri. A last cutting remark, far less sharp than some of the things she could have said... but more than enough to make her stance clear so she could quickly return to her cooking.

 

But the SHSL Detective had only begun the slightest of pot-stirrings when she heard, and then  _felt_ , something small, sharp, and precise whizzing past her head. With a traumatizing "thunk", a knife embedded in the wall a few inches to her left. Wisps of purple hair, sheared directly from the source, hung from the knife's blade. Any closer and she'd have been seasoning her tasty curry with Japanese blood. 

 

"Humu." Kirigiri looked back over her shoulder to see Mukuro with shoulders squared and eyes narrowed, one hand very deliberately centred in front of her in the aftermath of a pitch that would have made Kuwata jealous. Mukuro's face betrayed no emotion, her expression solidified in clear and obvious concentration... or "killing intent", by another name.

 

It was a pose Kirigiri might have found pleasing under different circumstances. Despite her rail-thin, petite body, Mukuro could move with the grace of a panther when she wished it... at times like this, when Mukuro blocked out everything but her target, it was like watching a hand closing into a fist.

 

But appreciating the girl's physical charms could come later, lovely toned tummy and long legs aside! Kirigiri once again found herself hoping Naegi preferred his girls a little fuller-figured.

 

Kirigiri plucked the knife from the wall. "Yours?"

 

Mukuro straightened up, theatrically tapping her forehead. "Oops. Butterfingers."

 

Kirigiri turned the knife over in her hands, then set it down. Against all instincts, she advanced on Mukuro. "Mm. I don’t think this knife is from my kitchen. In fact, it rather resembles a bloody weapon found buried in the snow earlier this year... around the time that one investigator went missing... You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?"

 

Suddenly, she had a pen and her little black notebook in hand, eagerly jotting down notes. Mukuro widened her eyes at this. A weapon, she would have been prepared for easily, but Kirigiri’s pen was far more dangerous to the plan than any knife. She pursed her lips at the sudden questioning, wanting to back away, and reaching for a ladle when she could not.

 

\---

 

In the other room, Naegi abruptly heard a variety of crashing and banging. He wasn’t much of a chef himself, but it hardly sounded like the usual clattering of pots and pans. He set his game down, quietly approaching the kitchen door.

 

“Um, h-hey?” he said, turning the knob and pushing in. Oops! Should he have knocked first? Just his luck! What if they thought he was rude for intruding on the kitchen before everything was ready? Too late, Naegi tried to jerk back against his forward momentum, and only succeeded in stumbling face-first into the door.

 

_Thud!_ There was hardly a more impressive or less noticeable way to make an entrance. Naegi fell into the tiled kitchen like a sack of potatoes, tumbling from the fall until he collided with the sacks of potatoes. It must have looked so much worse than it felt - the plush cloth of his hoodie dulled much of the impact - but he was dazed to be certain. The room spun around him, his vision blurred and ears ringing. It was all he could do to make out two fuzzy blobs standing above him, one ringed with black hair, and the other outlined in lavender. 

 

The two cooks both froze at the unplanned interruption in their private kitchen. Mukuro’s grip loosened around Kirigiri’s neck, and Kirigiri’s pen backed away from Mukuro’s eye. For all the world, it looked and sounded as though a tiny brown bear cub had charged into the kitchen. For a brief, quiet moment, they both looked at each other, heads cocked, as if processing what - exactly - had just happened. Then…

 

“Naegi!” 

 

They crowded over him as two mothers might, pushing and shoving to check his injuries and rest his doubtlessly-aching head upon a soft and comfortable lap. 

 

“Subject dazed and disoriented but not unconscious, pupils reactive to light…” Kirigiri muttered, running through every last test to be sure poor Naegi was no worse for the wear. “No visible bruises…”

 

“Out of the way, out of the way!” Mukuro had deftly sliced her own apron to ribbons, and now shoved Kirigiri aside to wrap them about Makoto’s head. “He’s hurt, can’t you see?” 

 

If the fall hadn’t been confusing enough for Makoto Naegi, the sudden attention certainly was! “Uh, um!” he stammered, as Kirigiri chalked his outline and Mukuro checked his pulse. “You girls don’t have to do this! I’m fine, really!” 

 

\---

 

Injuries, existent or imagined, were tended to. Curry and stew, both in considerable amounts, were eaten.

 

Naegi excused himself to the quiet, dark bedroom to lie down, shortly after which he heard the girls arguing again. Raised voices, lots of accusations... and then a few chillingly-whispered words too quiet for him to get much of any gist from.

 

The girls agreed something had to be done. And that something was Makoto Naegi.

 

Regardless, he soon heard the doorway to the bedroom creaking inwards, and the sounds of shuffling outside. He raised his head on the pillow just in time to see two silhouettes from dreams slinking their way out of the light in the hallway and fully into the dark of the bedroom.

 

Kirigiri got the ball rolling: "Makoto-san... Ikusaba and I have been disputing something recently... and after discussing the matter, we feel you're in the best position to resolve it."

 

Mukuro cursed under her breath, then nodded along. "It's just like she says."

 

Naegi finally turned on the bedside light and immediately got a faceful of Mukuro. The sharp-bodied killer leaned in over his bed, thrusting her face out of the dark and into the lamplight, casting flickering shadows along the wall. She had been making to climb onto the mattress, and froze with one hand planted and the other cocked in the air like some kitten, flaunting a tattoo on the back of her palm; an eight-pointed star with the image of a wolf at the center.

 

... It looked almost as hungry as she did.

 

“Well, Makoto-san...? I feel as if this other woman is coming between us... Would you like me to remove her? Permanently?”

 

Mukuro’s large blue eyes shone brightly at him over a sea of freckles, a warrior’s resolve intermingled with a schoolgirl’s shyness. Normally full and kissable lips were pursed and thinned with concentration.

 

Bent over to climb up like this, her assets were placed with the fullest possible prominence. She had unbuttoned her shirt, giving him an eyeful of... admittedly small, soft breasts, wrapped in a tight black binder that suppressed the fullness of her figure and granted her the freedom to move (or kill!) as she wished.

 

But this only left Naegi’s eyes to wander further down to a mouthwatering expanse of smooth, flat tummy, muscles, molded into marble by years of combat and rippling powerfully beneath Mukuro’s soft, pale skin with every movement. The definition accentuated the extreme tapering thinness of her waist... before it flared out into hips and buttocks that mocked her mini-skirt’s efforts at decency. With Mukuro putting one knee on the bed, tightening up her supple, powerful leg muscles, Naegi found himself reminded this girl was no wilting flower.

 

Could this boyish, short-haired little waif really have an absurdly soft and feminine plump pussy lying between those thighs? 

 

Oh absolutely. Definitely. And that wonderful, warm slit would feel just as lovely around Naegi as any of the oversexed, busty, sex dolls they shared classes with. When Mukuro pinned Naegi to the bed and seized up her taut abdominal muscles around him, she’d drive all thoughts of big-breasted floozies completely out of his fading little mind.

 

He glanced from her to Kirigiri, and saw the Detective in a very similar mood, all bedroom eyes and slinking movements.

 

“What Mukuro  _means_  to say,” Kirigiri began, looming over the crouched wolfess like a grinning huntsman, “is that we think we’re getting too much time together as a group. Two’s company, and three’s a crowd, they say. You agree, surely.”

 

She nudged Mukuro gently aside, responding to her murderous glare with a sly half-smirk. Force would help her little here. In the bedroom, power flowed not from guns and knives, but from sensuality, from seductive allure, from natural force of will. All of the places where a Super High-School Level Soldier would be weakest. If only she’d realized this, she might never have dared to challenge Kirigiri in the first place.

 

“Since we had our own little chat, in the kitchen, we thought it would only be fair for each of us to get some one-on-one time with you, as well.” Kirigiri slipped off her leather coat, a heavy  _whumph_  filling the bedroom as it fell ‘round her feet. She took a deep breath in and sighed with pleasure, as if she’d just freed herself of a set of iron chains instead of a simple coat. With the mantle of the Detective off her shoulders, she could finally act as...  _unprofessionally_  as she wished. 

 

“Mukuro!” she barked sharply, her keen gaze noting the Soldier’s pricked ears, her suddenly-straightened spine. “You’ll find extra pillows in the closet. Bring them out here. You don’t want Naegi to be uncomfortable,  _do you_?”

 

Kirigiri looked smugly satisfied with herself as Mukuro's body seemed to move on its own. Part of being the SHSL Soldier was following orders, and whether the horny little trollop liked it or not she was a sucker for a smooth, commanding voice just dripping in authority. And Kirigiri certainly had no trouble talking down to others at all.

 

Pillows were grudgingly fetched, all while Mukuro continued to glare darkly at the other two. Kirigiri was seizing the opportunity presented, and Mukuro's stomach lurched to think how quickly this was all slipping away from her. She loathed any problem that couldn't immediately be solved with violence.

 

The first time Mukuro dove into the closet, Kirigiri sat at the foot of the bed. When she peeked out again, pillows in arms, that conniving strumpet had slunk up the covers to rest a hand on Naegi's thigh! And yet, still more pillows needed fetching. Every time she peeked out, Kirigiri froze in some minor display of respect... but always with that smirking self-righteousness clearly displayed on her face. It was, by far, the worst game of 'Red Light, Green Light' Mukuro had ever played. 

 

The next time she peeked out, bracing for the worst, Mukuro saw Kirigiri fully on top of Naegi, her lips glued to his. She planted one hand on the bed's headboard directly over him, while using the other to take his wrist in a firm grip and thrust it against her rather large breasts. Far larger than Mukuro’s. 

 

Big soft tits in a dress shirt overflowed Naegi's hand, and Kirigiri soon moved on to directing teasing touches to the Lucky boy's crotch. Not just flicking it with a fingernail but cupping and squeezing the Detective-pleasing  _lump_ within.

 

She straightened up, smirking. "Come on. Don't dawdle. I could use a little back-up in ensuring Makoto-san is thoroughly satisfied, I suppose..."

 

Mukuro was near to bursting, filled with a roiling mix of rage and lust and beautiful  _Despair_. Was there any despair greater than to have the object of your desire stolen from you right before your very eyes? She couldn’t think of any! Though doubtless Junko could. She could only stand there, laced pillows in her arms, as her once-rival thoroughly engulfed Makoto Naegi in a soft, womanly embrace.

 

This was her fate, she supposed. She was ugly, smelly, flat, undesirable. It was always as Junko had said, from the beginning. It was only ever as Junko had said. Despair, despair, despair. She sank deeper and deeper into the abyss of unfeeling, running from the thought that Naegi had been lost to her forever…

 

And then, like a spark in the darkness, Naegi’s eyes flickered in her direction, and his gaze locked with hers. Had she only imagined it, or had those eyes pleaded for her to be with him instead? To tear that foul witch off of him and to carry him off in her own strong arms, like a knight out of legend. Hadn’t she seen - or thought she’d seen - that same look toward her in their conversations. Whenever Kirigiri made a boring observation or quoted some stupid piece of trivia, hadn’t Naegi’s shining eyes always begged Mukuro to save him from it? Could there be a clearer sign that - whatever the weakness of his male body said - in the deepest depths of his soul, he only wished to be with her?

 

Mukuro felt a new sensation rising up with her heart. Not the icy dagger nor the numbing bite of despair, but a different feeling altogether. It felt warm, healthy, powerful. Like she could kill a hundred Kirigiris if any one of them dared to stand between her and Makoto Naegi. It felt like - oh, Junko would have retched to hear her say it, but it felt like… like  _Hope_. 

 

The pillows fell to the floor.

 

Mukuro advanced. Kirigiri didn't like it. She'd been in the process of fishing Naegi's lovely, plump, teasing thing out of his pants and all, actually clutching it in the rough leather pad of her glove... and suddenly Mukuro came clawing her way onto the bed, interrupting the perfect moment.

 

Kirigiri made a faint 'tch' sound as Mukuro swung her hips around. Well, the Detective should known it would take more than a simple abandonment tactic to scare off someone she suspected of being a Despair. As much as it displeased her, she was forced to yield some of the bed to Mukuro.

 

Seeing Mukuro joining them, Naegi of course moved to sit up, but he wasn't allowed. Kirigiri immediately pushed him back down between the bedding. "Down, boy. I don't need you moving around too much."

 

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good later... But right now..." She looked over to Mukuro. Simply put, Naegi getting up would... waste too much time. The Soldier's defiance made Kirigiri feel like bile rose up in her belly, and she felt a bitter enmity driving her to get Mukuro out of here as quickly as possible. 

 

She bat her long eyelashes at Naegi. "Yes. Down. Good boy. Do as you're told if you want a treat."

 

If Naegi had once planned to develop a healthy sexuality, he now found those plans rapidly set aside. A fuming, dark-eyed dominatrix sat perched on him like a queen on her throne, unbuttoning her jacket and shirt, freeing her breasts, squeezing and molding them for his amusement. The image of Kirigiri's plush body moving sensuously, taking from him for her own selfish gain, burned itself into his mind... of Kirigiri raising her skirt and sitting on his pole -  _pushing_ him up inside of her, sitting down on his stomach while simultaneously sneering at Mukuro...

 

Overwhelming. A vixen in her prime, moving atop him, teasing him. Inside her, he felt her tightening, squeezing him, making him adjust to her rather than the other way around. If Naegi expected Kirigiri to stretch to accommodate him, he was sorely mistaken: it was more like he was being forced down to fit her dimensions. And all the while, Kirigiri rose and fell with increasing abandon, eyes rolling, tongue hanging from between her lips. 

 

She moaned louder than she needed to, as if exaggerating her pleasure to drive a wedge into Mukuro's heart. Mukuro, in turn, did her best to shrug it off, and leaned over Naegi, drawing circles on his chest. "Just ignore her..." she whispered. "It will be over soon."

 

The Soldier took her first kiss from him, and melted into his embrace. Even with that demon slithering her way atop him behind them, Mukuro still almost felt as if it were the perfect moment. 

 

Then Naegi hissed, his orgasm building, Mukuro once again thrust into the background. She kissed him again, more savagely this time, as he started to reach his climax inside Kirigiri.

 

If Mukuro’s breast had swelled before with the warmth of Hope, Kirigiri was filled with a warmth more powerful still. She felt the poor boy twitching and spasming beneath her, each little jerk of his hips pumping her with an oozing, spine-shivering heat that started at her core and radiated outward from head to toe. It was a wonderful, glorious, triumphant feeling, like a gulp of hot cocoa on a cold winter’s day, times ten. Makoto Naegi was hers now, and she was his. No matter what Mukuro did now, no matter how desperately she tried to steal him, she could never take that away from them.

 

“Mmmm-oh,” she groaned loudly, wiggling her hips with glee. The wet squelches mingled with Naegi’s whimpered gasps was music to match any symphony. “Was it really that good for you, Naegi?” she asked, her voice dripping of a naive innocence. She’d never known the feeling herself, of course, and after this, Makoto Naegi could hardly claim to know it any longer. “My apologies.  _Next time_ , I’ll try to go a little slower.” 

 

Kirigiri felt supremely confident as she eased off of Naegi's member, letting his seed drip all the way down his thighs and onto the bed. She tossed her hair and swept it back behind her hair, wallowing in the moment. 

 

She turned to Mukuro, extending her fingers daintily in a 'help me down' gesture, as if finally doing the kindness of offering the smelly girl her long-awaited chance at simpering all over Naegi's privates.

 

The roles Kirigiri had in mind were clear: the alpha female and the subordinate. In her eyes, Mukuro was the mangy mutt that would crowd around her mistress and her lover for the occasional table-scrap. To Kirigiri, it wasn't an act of cruelty... just seeing things for how they were, putting every tool to proper use. 

 

She even turned her naked lower body to face Mukuro, flaunting herself... the smooth slit between her legs still slightly peeled with the force of her fucking, fresh seed still escaping. She used her gloved fingertips to push a little back in as she and Mukuro joined hands.

 

"Mm. Yeah. Alright," murmured Mukuro thoughtfully. "Sure."

 

Mukuro closed her fingers in Kirigiri's. And Kirigiri remembered for the first time that Mukuro was, despite appearances, very, very strong.

 

\---

 

What happened next was something of a blur. Kirigiri's world spun as Mukuro twisted her into a submission hold. But rather than being hurled off of the bed, she instead found herself thrown down between Naegi's legs, where cooling sperm could drip freely onto her head. Naegi moved to help her up, but this time it was Mukuro's turn to bark at him to remain still.

 

"Just a moment, Makoto-san," she said, before tangling her hand in Kirigiri's long, shampooed hair and thrusting the wealthy girl's face right up against Naegi's looming pole, until her nose was pushed fully flat against it.

 

"Seems like you left a mess behind, Detective," Mukuro murmured in a cool, cold voice. She clamped a hand down on either side of Kirigiri's head, manipulating her like a toy. She smiled at Naegi as she fastened Kyoko's head to the end of his pole and started roughly pushing her up and down like an onahole. Despite her wide-eyed frustration and anger, Kirigiri couldn't resist in this position... even if she tightened her throat, that only made the semen being fed to her burn more on the way down. 

 

Kirigiri’s cheeks flooded with cum, leaving her looking like an overstuffed chipmunk. At first she tried to thrash, eyes bulging with rage, but Mukuro’s firm grip kept her locked in place. She tried to growl in the back of her throat but all that goo filling her up just left her blowing bubbles around his cock and out her nose.

 

Kirigiri was trapped. She knew the logical thing to do was to be Naegi's cumdump and swallow... so she did.

 

Mukuro smirked, eyes narrowed to slits. "Yeah... That's better..." 

 

Yet as enjoyable as it was holding total power over Kirigiri’s fate - the complete and utter freedom to drown her rival in Makoto Naegi’s overflowing cum - Mukuro found her victory felt… hollow. And the reason why became clear when she glanced upward from her rival’s empty eyes to Naegi’s soulful gaze - and realized it was trained solely on Kirigiri! Every grunt and squeak of pleasure he made was directed at the head being pumped rhythmically up and down his pole, and not the girl so graciously pumping for him!

 

“Kirigiri!” he gasped, his hips thrust feebly forward, ballooning Kirigiri’s cheeks again with another load of salted cream. “Kirigiri!” 

 

As if suddenly realizing what he’d said, he did look briefly at Mukuro - a scarlet blush spread across his pinchable cheeks - and his embarrassed smile apologized for crediting the orgasm to the toy instead of its owner… but the damage was already done.

 

He was still shouting her name!

 

Mukuro realized this gave her no power over Naegi’s heart. In fact, it could only deliver Naegi straight into the Detective’s outstretched palms. Or rather, her outstretched throat. 

 

Of course it was in his nature to love the unlovable, to pity the unpitiable. By grinding Kirigiri into the dirt, she’d only made his heart and his cock swell for her even more. 

 

“That’s enough,” Mukuro growled, releasing her grip. “Let’s inspect your work, hm?”

 

As soon as the hold keeping her pinned down loosened up, Kirigiri’s throat came free with a very loud, very wet  _pop!_ She sputtered and gasped for air, her throat drinking deeply of air that didn’t stink of Makoto Naegi’s sex drive. Maybe that would teach her the dangers of too much of a good thing, at least!

 

“Well, look at this…” Mukuro hummed, dragging a finger gently down Naegi’s shaft - and grinning like an idiot on the inside as he shivered at her touch. A gooey trail tagged along as she pulled the finger back, his cock layered thick with unswallowed cum. “Hardly a clean job, detective. I’m so terribly  _unskilled_  and  _hopeless_  at these sorts of things…” Wink at Naegi. “But perhaps you can help me learn?”

 

Naegi’s face, like a deer caught in the headlights, suggested: No, that he could not.

 

Kirigiri fetched a glass of water while Mukuro sat on the edge of the bed looking frustrated. She wrapped her arms about herself, rocking back and forth slightly.

 

When Kirigiri returned, she knelt down level with the other girl, filling Mukuro's face with pale, pink-capped bosom. “I was trying to avoid this, but I don’t think either of us has much choice left. Why don't we try something a bit more... Makoto-san's pace. Mm?"

 

Mukuro knew exactly what she meant. She nodded, reluctantly. "Yeah..."

 

Frustrating for the girls as it was, Naegi necessitated a certain approach. Each girl had banked on being so overwhelmingly generous with her body that Naegi couldn't help but be lulled into serving as their plaything alone, but ultimately all he really wanted was for them to play nice.

 

Perhaps that was why his trembling shaft got its biggest and stiffest when the girl's bottoms, Mukuro's slender and Kyoko's sumptuous, parked between his thighs side by side, and the girls both laid a hand on his shaft together... Finally, a truce.

 

"Please excuse us," whispered Mukuro, fanning her fingers out across Naegi's member and pinning it to his belly. She suckled on the shaft while Kirigiri buried her face in the thick pole's underside. As Naegi lay back on the bed, the pleasing sounds of both girls tending to him filled the air. 

 

It seemed like their love for him outweighed their personal squabbling. That alone was rare... after all, how many of the Divas and sensationalists at Hope's Peak possessed the discipline and maturity for such a thing? Could Enoshima have shared? Or Maizono? Unlikely!

 

But soon, Kirigiri and Mukuro had the hang of him, passing him back from one mouth to another, looking up at him with four adoring eyes as they filled their mouths with meat. Even when competing to be his main woman, they asked him if this was to his liking in sweet voices, even kissing and tasting each other... so long as his juicy, leaking pole remained between their soft, pink mouths anyway! On the multiple occasions where the girls became so frantic they accidentally kissed without any throbbing meat between their mouths, they instantly made sour faces and withdrew, and simply hoped he didn't notice.

 

Until he asked them to kiss for him. Then Mukuro ferociously wrapped her arms around Kirigiri's chubbiest, roundest parts, nimble fingers sinking into creamy flesh, and she dragged the larger girl into a crushing embrace. He'd never seen a kiss between two people, girls or boys or bears, where they both stared at him as their tongues wormed in each other's mouths. The Detective caught Mukuro's butt in both gloved hands and squeezed tightly, lifting her up she sat right in her lap. Mukuro wrapped her legs tight around Kirigiri, boots digging into her rival’s back.

 

It made Naegi hope some agreement between these two ice-cold devils could be reached. Which was why he gently lowered Kirigiri onto her back, Mukuro now spread out on top of her, and mounted up on them in their confusion. Belly to belly, the girls squawked in disbelief at first... but when they realized what was about to happen, there was a flurry of activity. Their arms, pinned between their bodies, were freed when Mukuro raised her hips, and both girls thumbed their lower lips, spreading inviting folds for Naegi. They looked at him with flushed, desperate expressions through the sex-press of their two fertile bodies.

 

"Whichever body suits you is fine..." Kirigiri murmured, fanning her legs apart high in the air.

 

She would have raised her head to look at Naegi directly if Mukuro hadn't taken her hand and placed it directly on Kirigiri's face, pounding her back down into the sheets. She wiggled her pert, upraised behind. "For now..."

 

For lucky Naegi Makoto, this was pleasure on a whole other level. Even just one Ultimate girl to play with would be a gift for any boy... and he had two! But while he might have his good luck to thank for all this, he also knew it could backfire at any moment... Just being fortunate could only take him so far. He had to remind himself these two beautiful girls pressed together beneath him would still have been bickering if left to their own devices. If he didn't do something to align their chaotic urges a little bit, this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity would remain that. 

 

His head rumbled with dangerous thoughts of misplaying this and losing both of them as he bore down on the girls. Of course, he tried to tell himself to focus on that above all else and not lose himself to pleasure... but that ended up just not being possible! The girls were so very, very soft, and they wriggled against him in unpredictable and shocking ways. Kirigiri and Mukuro both clutched at him like drowning women, moaning his name as he thrust into one and then the other, making Kirigiri drag her fingers and feet through the bedsheets - making Mukuro cry with pleasure into her rival's big fat teats.

 

Before he knew it, he was thrusting, totally lost to the pleasure of the bodies of SHSL girls, enjoying sensations known to only a handful of men and women the world over. He squeezed Kirigiri's breasts possessively while telling her he wouldn't let her leave. He kissed Mukuro passionately while she clutched his head two-handed in a death grip. He had been into the idea of making them his women right from the start, but it seemed like his desire was just a flicker compared to what burned in their hearts. Kirigiri and Mukuro's icy exteriors melted, both girls turning hotter and hotter and hotter against him.

 

He poured his cum into Mukuro first, the Soldier writhing in his lap, her arms stretched out behind her to wrap around his neck, her eyes transfixed on the bulge in her belly, joined to the point where that large, hard shaft vanished inside of her. She chewed Naegi's lip as they both climaxed, the slender girl unable to keep her hands off of her belly as she savoured the skyrocketing temperature in her core, the heat radiating from Makoto's seed.

 

Just minutes later, he was on top of a prostrated Kirigiri, face-down on the bed, resting on her big, soft breasts. The cool Detective now raised her ass like an animal, putting aside all schemes for once and thinking only of being mounted. She folded her legs back behind her to pull the boy deeper inside, praying he would never find his way out. Naegi clutched her plump and full behind so tightly the flesh reddened, each scratch of his nails raising the pitch of her cries just a little bit more. She was blessed with the same warm sensation as Mukuro, steamy seed filling her insides while Naegi wildly thrust his hips, the lover's voices raised in emotional cries.

 

One after another, over and over, in every position the three could think of, Naegi enjoyed both of their bodies. He easily handled Mukuro like a toy, folding her in half or lifting her into positions a heavier girl couldn't have managed... while Kirigiri wrapped herself around him, always encircling him in warmth, smothering him in her rich curves. Both girls engulfed him in their differing, yet similar, ways of loving him...

 

In the end, both girls lay side by side, Naegi on top of them. Mukuro had her legs wrapped around his middle, while he in turn held Kirigiri’s legs apart so he could continue thrusting - weakly - inside her. They continued to whimper his name, or just make lustful noises. 

 

Any coherent thoughts had long since collapsed. He barely even felt his racing heart or the cooled sweat soaking their bodies.

 

He just thought it was very cozy. 

 

Caught in such a warm and lovely embrace, and thoroughly exhausted by the most eventful night of his Super High-School Level Lucky life, Naegi drifted easily into a comfortable, blissful sleep. He only had enough left in him to wish the girls good night before he was out like a light! But even as consciousness left him, the mumbles of “Kiri…” and “Muku…” and “Mukiri…” told interested listeners that his dreams had picked up right where he had left off! 

 

The boy simply couldn’t be sated.

 

Kirigiri was the one to break the silence first.

 

“You realize this can’t continue,” she said at last, curling her fingers gently in Naegi’s hair while Mukuro drew little circles over his heart. “Our truce, I mean. We made it work, just this once, but we both know that this bed isn’t made for three.” 

 

Mukuro nodded, wrapping her legs just a little more tightly about Naegi’s thigh. She wasn’t worried, of course. Kirigiri had no evidence, and without evidence a Detective had no hope. Now that Makoto Naegi had given himself over to her, declaring with his body and his heart and his soul that he truly loved her (even if he’d been  _forced_  to mention Kirigiri in the same breath!), she only had to remove her last remaining obstacle from the picture.

 

Whatever Naegi thought of her, he would forget Kirigiri soon enough, after her mysterious, unexplained, and unsolvable disappearance. 

 

“I understand,” she responded, with a half-smile. “Of course, two wolves can’t share the same territory. One will eventually have to leave… if she knows what’s good for her.” 

 

With that, she loosened her legs from ‘round her lover, and sat up. She was tired, and sore, and sticky, in ways she’d never been after even the roughest missions. It wouldn’t do to still be that way when Naegi woke up, hungry for a breakfast prepared by his loving girlfriend! Kirigiri could stew in the juices like a pig, if she desired, but Mukuro Ikusaba needed a shower.

 

But even as Mukuro left to wash up, Kirigiri’s mind was racing with thoughts of all the necessary plans and precautions she would have to take to defend what was hers. Mukuro’s advantages as a soldier were not to be taken lightly, and she would have to employ all of her wits as a detective to avoid a mysterious, unexplained, and unsolvable disappearance…

 

_Bzz!_

 

A faint vibrating sound from beneath the bed interrupted Kirigiri’s thoughts. At first she lit up red with embarrassment.

 

But her blush faded as her ears recognized the rhythm of a cell phone. A phone that didn’t belong to her. She dug a hand down in the space beneath her bed, fishing up her prize with unspeakable glee. It seemed that in her rush to undress for Naegi, Mukuro had forgotten the phone in her jacket.

 

The buzzing stopped as the call went to voicemail, but the screen quickly lit up with a series of text - from one Junko Enoshima - about the exact date, time, and place of their next meeting to continue planning the Most Despair-Inducing Event in All of History. 

 

With a satisfied smile, Kirigiri snuck the phone back into its proper place and cuddled up again with her snoring Naegi. 

 

_Yes, Mukuro..._  she thought, wrapping an arm possessively around his slender chest and pulling him close.  _One will eventually have to leave... but it looks like you’ll be useful for a little while longer..._


End file.
